


Going Through The Motions

by amaranth827



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholism, Alternate Universe- Normal Life/No Supernatural, Angst, Anxious Dean, Character Death, Destiel-Slow Build, F/F, F/M, First Time, High school- alternate universe, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Self Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Teenagers, Torture, Troubled Dean, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thought that his junior year of high school was going to be great, but when unexpected tragedy strikes, he finds himself stuck in a relationship he never thought he would be in and there seems no way out, so he is just going through the motions of his daily life, hoping, praying, that things will get better. Will a certain blue eyed boy be able to save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t claim to own the character of Supernatural or to have anything to do with the show. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. Sorry boys and girls!!!
> 
> General Warnings: May contain Triggers! Read at your own discretion! There are probably going to be a lot of touchy subjects in this story which may include but not limited to: character death, forced sexual acts, cutting, mental and physical abuse, cheating, underage drinking and drugs use. (Just because it is listed doesn’t mean it will be used but better safe than sorry!) It is rated MA, for more than one reason, so please read with caution. I will try to give a chapter warning also.

* * *

Chapter Word Count: 4,147

Chapter Warning: Mild to Strong Language, Brief Mention of Marital Problems.

* * *

 

 

Chapter 1

_Four Months Ago…_

Dean Winchester smiled to himself when he heard his mother moving around downstairs, no doubt making breakfast. He kept the smile on his face as he looked at himself in the full-length mirror that hung on the inside of his closet door. Dean was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt with a pair of light blue jeans that had rips in the knees. They were Dean’s favorite jeans. He took a light blue and green flannel shirt that his best friend Charlie Bradbury had bought for him for his last birthday off the flimsy plastic hanger and slid it on. He loved the shirt. Dean was now sixteen and it was the first day of his junior year of high school and he wanted to look good. No, he needed to look good, if the girl he was after was going to notice him. Dean checked his reflection once more in the mirror letting the smile finally fall from his lips.  

“Stop checking yourself out in the mirror, you look fine.”  

Dean spun around to look at the person that had come into his room without his knowledge and then smirked. It was just like his brother to make a comment like that. “If you say so, Sammy…” Dean shook his head at his younger brother who was grinning from ear to ear at him. Dean stepped out of the closet, closing the door behind him.

“I do say so.” Fourteen-year-old Sam Winchester responded, the grin never leaving his face. Sam ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair, pushing it out of his eyes and inspected Dean’s outfit further, walking towards him. “Although maybe you should wear the white v-neck tee…” Sam placed his fingers on his chin, rubbing them against his skin as he looked at his brother. He could see the necklace he had given Dean one Christmas, when they were younger, hanging around Dean’s neck.

“What are you a fashion guru now?” Dean asked raising his eyebrow at the way Sam was inspecting him with his hazel eyes narrowed.

“I could be.” Sam shrugged, keeping his eyes on Dean. He had looked down at his black v-neck again and now seemed to doubt his choice. “Trust me, go with the white one.” Sam smiled at him and then leaned against the wall.

Dean bit his bottom lip, trying to decide if he should listen to his little brother or not. He let out a sigh and then walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his white v-necks. He glanced back at Sam who was still smiling at him. Dean slipped the flannel off his shoulders then pulled the v-neck up over his head replacing it with the white one. He looked down at the outfit and heard Sam chuckled. “Bitch…” Dean slipped on his shoes and then grabbed his school bag.

“Jerk…” Sam chuckled again and ducked just in time to avoid being hit by Dean’s hand coming towards his head. “The white looks better, though.” He ran out the door and down the hallway. “What would you do without me?” He loved his brother to death but sometimes he over thought things (like his choice of clothes) and he stressed himself out. He was only trying to help really. “I wonder what mom has cooked for breakfast.” He said when Dean caught back up to him on the stairs.

“It smells like bacon and eggs…” Dean nudged Sam when they reached the bottom of the stairs, causing him to stumble. Dean let out a chuckle and grabbed the back of Sam’s shirt.

When they got to the kitchen Dean glanced around the brightly lit kitchen and then walked over to his mom and kissed her on the cheek. “Hi, Mom…”

“Hi sweethearts, how are my boys this morning?” Mary Winchester asked with a smile on her face.

Sam walked over to his mom and kissed her on the cheek like Dean had. “Good, Mom.” He walked over and sat down at the table when a faint buzzing sound could be heard he reached into his pocket and retrieving the source of the said buzzing. He glanced at the screen and then smiled brightly at the phone. “It’s Jess…” Fifteen-year-old Jessica Moore was a beautiful girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and the best smile Sam had ever seen on a girl. They had just started dating and he was super excited to see her name pop up on the caller id.

Dean shook his head; he couldn’t believe that Sammy had a girlfriend before he did. “I can’t believe she wanted to go out with a goofy kid like you.” Dean teased Sammy who stuck up his middle finger at him, behind their mother’s back. Had she had seen him, Sam would have been scolded. Dean just shook his head again.  

“Young love is so cute,” Mary said glancing back at the smile on Sam’s face.

 Dean raised an eyebrow at his mom and she just chuckled. “Food smells great Mom. Where’s Dad at?” Dean glanced around the room wondering why his dad wasn’t already in the kitchen waiting on the food and drinking his first of many mugs of coffee.

“It is almost ready.” Mary let out a sigh. “Your father is not home.”

Dean frowned. “Where is he?” He really hoped that they weren’t fighting again. He hated it when his dad would leave for awhile after fights.  

“He went out to Bobby’s to get parts for the garage and won’t be home until tomorrow night sometime.” Mary ran her hand through Dean’s hair. “Don’t worry so much, sweetheart.” She knew what Dean was worried about, but this time it wasn’t like that. “I’m making a blueberry pie for dessert tonight,” Mary told Dean, she wanted to see him smile.

Dean gave his mom a smile and then let out a sigh when she turned back towards the stove. He couldn’t help but worry. He glanced over at Sam who now had a frown on his face. “What’s wrong Sammy?”

“It’s Ruby Crawford.” Sam glanced up at Dean. Ruby Crawford was a strange, troublesome girl, who seemed to have a crush on Sam. She had gotten his phone number because they had been paired for a project last year and she had been texting and calling him a lot. He thought he had made it clear that he didn’t like her that way.

“Awe my little Sam has two girls after him.” Mary smiled and ruffled Sam’s hair when she sat a plate of food down in front of him.

 “Mom I don’t think you want this girl having a crush on Sam. She’s…” Dean didn’t finish his statement. He shook his head and sat down at the table.

“Ruby…is she the granddaughter of old Mrs. Crawford that runs all the bake sales at the church?” Mary asked as she sat a plate of food down in front of Dean and ran her fingers through his hair again.

“Yeah, mom that’s her…” Dean said and then picked up a slice of bacon and started eating it.

“She’s a cute girl, what’s wrong with her having a crush on Sam?” Mary didn’t know much about the girl except that she lived with her grandmother.

“Mom she’s got issues,” Dean mumbled around the piece of bacon.

“Dean everyone has issues.” Mary shook her head at him but smiled. 

Dean rolled his eyes. He knew everyone had issues but this girl she was something else. “What’s going on with her? She knows you aren’t into her right?” Dean asked Sam, he didn’t like the look Sam was giving him after looking at the caller id again.

“I don’t know… she seems a little too obsessed.”

“That’s an understatement,” Dean said letting out a chuckle, it wasn’t really funny. Dean picked up the pepper shaker and started adding a lot of pepper to his eggs when he heard his mom chuckle he still the movement of his hand. He glanced back at his mom. “What?”

Mary let out another chuckle. “You are just like your dad.” John did the same exact thing to his eggs, way too much pepper if you asked her.

Dean smiled and then sat the pepper shaker back down. “This is great Mom.”

“Thanks, Sweetie. What are you boys planning on doing after school?” Mary asked as she sat down and started eating her breakfast.

“Sammy will most likely have Mathletes, right Sammy?” Dean smirked at him.

“Shut up…” Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean.

“Okay well, I won’t be home until around five, I will be helping set up the fundraiser at the church,” Mary said smiling at her son’s. 

 

 ~*$UP3RN@TUR@L*~

 

Ten minutes later Sam and Dean were done eating and kissing their mom goodbye. Dean hiked his bag further onto his shoulder and then headed for the front door, Sam following him quietly. He felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket and he fished it out. He glanced at the screen. It was a text message from Charlie. He opened it and read it. **_What up Bitch? Don’t be late or I will kick your butt. See you at school Gorgeous, I love you! Hugs and Kisses!_** Dean let a smile come onto his face, his best friend always could make him smile without even being near him. He sent a quick message back and then put his phone back into his pocket.

“Was that Charlie?” Sam asked noticing the smile on Dean’s face.

Dean nodded and led the way to the car. Since he had gotten his license his dad had been letting him drive the 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean ran his fingers across the smooth black paint as he crossed to the driver’s side door. They both climbed in and Dean turned ‘Baby’ on, her engine roaring to life. He had taken to calling the Impala ‘Baby’ since his dad had given him the keys.

Sam was quiet the whole ride to school, Dean wasn’t really sure what was going on in that head of his. They had the windows rolled down and Sam had his arm out the window, a scowl on his face. Dean knew it was best to leave Sammy alone but it was frustrating that he wouldn’t talk to him. “Do you want me to tell this Ruby girl to back off?” Dean asked not sure what Sam’s reaction to this would be.

Sam started chewing on his bottom lip but didn’t respond to Dean in any way.

It was a short ride from their house to the school. When they got to a huge white sign with red and black letters that said **_Lawrence High School Home of the Lions, Roar Lions Roar,_** Dean made a left turn and pulled into the long driveway that led to the student parking lot. He found his spot and then turned off the car. “For god sake Sammy please snap out of it.” Dean turned to face his brother who was staring out at the school, scowl still in place.

“Ruby wants to go out with me but Dean I am with Jess now…I just don’t know what to do.” Sam said to Dean but jumped and let out a ‘fuck’ of his own when someone slammed their hands down on the hood of the Impala, bringing Sam and Dean’s attention to them.

“Get your fine butt out of that car before I come in there and pull you out.” Seventeen-year-old Charlie said pointing her finger at Dean. She had a smirk on her face.

Dean rolled his eyes at his crazy best friend and then gave Sam one last look and then grabbed his bag and climbed out of the car. “Don’t beat up on Baby,” Dean warned Charlie when she embraced him in a hug. Dean kissed her forehead and returned the hug. Her long red hair tickled his face.

“What’s wrong Sammy?” Charlie glanced over at Sam noticing the frown.

“Don’t call me that, only Dean can call me that.” Sam retorted.

Dean shook his head as he watched Charlie and Sam both stick their tongues out at each other. “Come on let’s go pick up our schedules.” Charlie had released him and had embraced Sam much in the same manner as she had with him but she was more reserved with Sam. When they got into the main lobby it was pretty crowded with students trying to get their class schedules and locker numbers and combinations. Dean watched as Sam stepped into the line for the ninth graders as he followed Charlie to the line for the juniors. It wasn’t until he and Charlie were almost to the front of their line when he felt someone’s hands on his back he knew who it was before he had even looked.

 Jo Harvelle leaned up and kissed Dean’s cheek. “I so wish we were seniors already, we would rule this school!” She grinned and then smacked Charlie’s arm as a greeting to the other girl. She tucked her long blonde hair behind her ear so it was out of her face and then looked up at Dean. “What is wrong?”

Dean was now chewing on his bottom lip as he watched the large glass doors behind Jo. “Nothing…just seeing if I can see that girl Ruby. Sam said she wants to date him but he is dating Jessica Moore, I don’t know if I should talk to her.”

“You should just let little Sammy deal with his own relationship issues,” Charlie said glancing back at Dean and Jo. She knew that Dean was overprotective of Sam. “It’s a crush I am sure it will work it’s self out.” Charlie poked him in the ribs.

Dean squirmed away from Charlie’s finger, stepping closer to Jo. “I wonder if something else is going on though but Sam doesn’t want to tell me…” Dean told Charlie and Jo. He looked down at Charlie who was about a good five to six inches shorter than him. Her green eyes were surrounded by light freckles which were much like his own were. Dean swore Charlie was the female version of himself, minus the difference in their hair color.

She poked him again in the ribs and then smirked at him.

Dean shifted away from her and locked his eyes on the doors again as it opened and in came someone Dean had never seen before. The kid’s short brown hair was slightly messy and he was wearing a dark blue tie that stood out to Dean. As Dean watched him he realized he was wearing a black suit but it was covered by a light tan trench coat.  Dean let out a sigh and couldn’t help wonder why someone would come to school dressed like that.

Dean turned back around in line before the kid could see him staring and faced Charlie who was now getting her schedule. He couldn’t help but glance back at the new kid who was now stepping in line behind Jo. Dean watched Charlie as she stepped out of line and he stepped forward and took his schedule from the teacher.

“Mister Winchester.” The teacher said addressing Dean.

Dean hadn’t even noticed who the teacher was that had handed the schedule to him. “Mornin’...” He mumbled as he looked at the teacher. Lucius Sinclair was the Latin teacher and was kind of a dick. The kids all called him Lucifer.

“I see you made it through to a new year, Mr. Winchester.” Mr. Sinclair glanced up at Dean a smirk on his face.

Dean nodded, not wanting to say anything that would land him in detention on the first day of school.  Dean stepped out of the way when Jo nudged him.

 “Charlie and I try to keep him in line, Mr. Sinclair,” Jo said then took her schedule from him. She glanced over at Dean giving a warning look.

“Ah, Miss Harvelle, a pleasure as always.” Mr. Sinclair gave her the same smirk and then chuckled. “I will see you in my class, Mr. Winchester…”

Dean just nodded, not trusting himself to speak around Mr. Sinclair; they didn’t have a great relationship. He stepped up beside Charlie, who looped her arm with his and Jo did the same on the other arm and they made their way away from the crowd. Dean stopped them when they were near the edge of the lobby. “Did you see that new kid?” He asked them.

“No…” Charlie pulled on Dean’s arm. She didn’t know why they should care about some new kid.  

They had to separate at the lockers to go to their own, so Dean left them and walked to his locker which was quite far away from Charlie’s and Jo’s both whose lockers were both at the other end of the hall on the opposite side of the wall. When he reached his locker he looked down at the combination and quickly entered it in and popped the handle. He didn’t have anything too really to put in his locker right now but was really glad that the combination worked and he wouldn’t have to fight with it. He was checking his schedule which was Chemistry, Latin III, US History, Pre-Calculus, Automotive Service, Physical Education, American Literature, and then Study Hall when he heard the locker beside him pop open. He glanced to his right and had to smile, Sam was standing beside him. It seemed this year they had decided to go in alphabetical order when assigning the lockers. “Did you get the classes you wanted, Sammy?” Dean asked him.

“Yes I did, did you?” Sam asked as he looked down the long row of lockers that lined the wall.

“Yep…” Dean pulled his notebooks and folders for his afternoon classes out of his bag and placed them inside the empty locker. He was sure that Charlie would have his locker decorated in no time. He let out a sigh and then closed his locker.

Sam looked up at Dean when the locker closed. He too was now looking down the line of the lockers. He didn’t know who Dean was looking for.

 

  ~*$UP3RN@TUR@L*~

 

Charlie let out a frustrated growl as she tried her locker combination, she absolutely hated dial combinations, she seemed to always mess up the middle number, either forgetting a turn or turning to far she never knew. She just hated them with a passion. Computers were more her thing. She was just about ready to give up and try again later when she heard someone chuckle from across the hall. She turned and was about ready to tell them off when she noticed who it was. She had never seen him before. Charlie narrowed her eyes as the new kid crossed the hall to her.

“Do you want help?” He asked as he came to a stop beside her. He was nervous about what she would say to him because he was new and kind of weird.

“Not if you are going to laugh at me.” Charlie folded her arms over her chest and watched him. He was extremely handsome but is clothes were weird.

“I will not laugh at you again. My name is Castiel Novak, I am new here.” Castiel took the paper from Charlie’s hand and looked at the combination. He quickly entered it in and popped the handle, swinging the door open for her.

“No…really, I couldn’t tell…” Charlie smirked as one of her eyebrows quirked upwards.

Castiel tilted his head to the side and stared into the girl's eyes. “What is your name?”

 Charlie kept her eyebrows raised. “My name is Charlie Bradbury. What is with the duds?” She reached out and took a hold of his trench coat, shaking it slightly.  

“I…” Castiel took a step away from her and looked down at his own clothes. “I have always dressed this way…” He had always been teased for it.

“You’re kidding right?” Charlie unfolded her arms and smiled at him.

“No, I’m not…”

“Wow…that’s interesting. Is there a reason you dress that way?” She asked not sure as to why he would come to school that way willingly. Castiel just nodded at her. “What is the reason?” Charlie pushed for him to tell her.

“I…my mother always dressed me this way to come to school. I guess it has stuck.” Castiel bit his bottom lip as he watched Charlie.

“Do you like dressing that way?” Charlie wasn’t sure anyone would.  

Castiel shook his head and folded his arms across his chest, mimicking Charlie’s earlier stance.

“God, you’re adorable. I think I will adopt you.” Charlie let out a chuckle.

Castiel let out a long sigh. “You cannot adopt me; I am the same age as you.” He looked at the smile on Charlie’s freckled face and then shook his head and turned away from her and started to walk away.

“Yo, Blue Eyes don’t run away, I just meant that I want you as a friend.” Charlie caught up with him and placed a hand on his back. She couldn’t help but wonder if this was the new kid Dean had been talking about. If he was, it was no wonder why Dean had asked if she or Jo had seen him. Castiel was interesting.

Castiel looked down at Charlie and had to smile at how inviting she was. “You are nice, Little Red.”

Charlie let out another chuckle. “That is what my best friend says to me, he calls me Little Red. Come on I will introduce you to him.” She led Castiel down the hallway to where Dean was at his locker. She could see Dean’s head over the crowd when the said crowd broke a little she saw the shorter, dark-haired figure of a girl standing beside Dean and Sam.

“Is it wrong that I want to slit her throat?” Jo said stepping up behind Charlie and the boy with her.

Charlie let out a chuckle. “Yes, Jo that is considered wrong.”

“But she is annoying…” Jo frowned and then turned her eyes from Charlie to the boy walking with her. “Wow, cute…”

Dean tore his eyes away from the girl standing beside him when he noticed Charlie and Jo coming towards him, the new kid with them.

“Charlie, Jo…” The girl said with a smile to the other girls.

“Lisa…” They both responded.

“I’ll see you later Dean.” Lisa Braeden gave Dean a big smile, then a quick kiss on the lips and then ran her hand across his arm as she walked away.

 “Well, it didn’t take her long to find you, did it?” Charlie said watching Lisa walk away.

“What did she want?” Jo asked also watching Lisa walk away, she didn’t like the way Lisa had just kissed Dean but she was trying to be nice, but she really had the urge to chase after her and hurt her.

“She just asked Dean out,” Sam said with a smile. He knew his brother had been crushing on her for a while so he was happy for him. “And he said yes.”

“You really want to go back there after everything that happened with Cassie?” Jo asked folding her arms across her chest, her eyes still narrowed as she watched Lisa disappear through the crowd. She let out a yelp when Charlie hit her. “What?” Jo glanced up at Dean had that sad look in his eyes and she felt bad for bringing up Dean’s ex. “Sorry…”  

“Why do you want to slit her throat?” Castiel asked remembering what Jo said. Jo smacked his arm causing him to hiss.

Dean let out a sigh, trying to shake off all the bad feelings that Cassie’s name had brought up. “Jo, that’s not very nice.” He knew Jo didn’t like Lisa very much but still.

“I agree. The statement was not very nice. She seems nice, congratulations on the new relationship.” Castiel watched the Lisa girl walk away. He tried to see the good in everyone and would always give them the benefit of the doubt. Jo seemed like a good person but statements like that were a bit weird to him.

“Dean this is Castiel, Castiel this is my best bud, Dean Winchester. Oh and that’s little Sammy.” Charlie told Castiel and then stuck her tongue out at Sam.  

Dean smiled at the new kid and couldn’t help but notice how blue his eyes were. “Hey there Cas, nice to meet you.”

“It is very nice to meet you too Dean Winchester.” Castiel smiled at Dean watching the other boys face closely.

Dean let out a chuckle. “You can just call me Dean…” He looped an arm around Charlie’s and Sam’s shoulders. This was going to be a good year for Dean, he had his friends plus a new one, he smiled at Castiel, he had Sam in the same school and now he had the girl he had been crushing on. Yep, it was going to be a great year.

 

   


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 4,568
> 
> Chapter Warning: Mild to Strong Language, Mentions of Abuse, Mention of Bruises, Mentions of Alcoholism, Implied Depression.

Chapter 2

_Present Day…_

_Lawrence, Kansas_

Dean let out a groan when he felt his right pectoral muscle being massaged. He cracked open an eye and was met with a pair of big greenish yellow eyes and a silver gray face. The massaging stopped only long enough for the silver head to be shoved into his face, the soft fur tickling against his skin. The vibration that escaped the cat added to the tickling sensation. “Who needs an alarm clock when they have you Stark?” Dean mumbled bringing his sore arm up to pet Stark, who Sam had named after Tony Stark; he was a huge fan of Iron Man, of comics in general. “If you keep purring like that I will fall back to sleep.” Dean closed his eyes and let his arm drop back to his side. As if in answer Stark started massaging his chest again, this time Dean could feel the tiny pricking against his bare skin. “Hey, no claws…” He hissed out through his teeth and the pressure of the claws stopped and Stark jumped off him onto the floor.

Dean let out a loud groan as he rolled onto his stomach, all his muscles hurt, felt like they were on fire beneath his skin. How he had spent the last three days was now affecting his body. Dean buried his face in the pillow trying to ignore the pain when he felt the bed shift beside him and then a small framed body pressed against his side, draping an arm over his back.

“Good morning handsome…” Was mumbled in his ear and then a kiss was pressed to his temple.

Dean shook his head. He didn’t want it to be morning. It fact he would be happy to just stay in bed all day long. Dean turned his head to get a better look at the person. Green eyes and freckles filled his vision as a kiss was placed against his forehead. His best friend Charlie was now smiling at him when she came back into full view. Dean had gotten so used to her being in his bed that he didn’t really think about it anymore. He let out a sigh and buried his face back into the pillow. “What’s good about it?”

Charlie let out a sigh of her own and propped herself on her elbows watching Dean. She really couldn’t tell him what was good about it. “How do you feel?” Charlie asked as she ran a hand down Dean’s bareback, feeling the tense muscles under her fingers. She skimmed her fingers over the freckles on his shoulders.

“I feel like shit…” Dean mumbled against the pillow, not really sure that Charlie could understand him.

Charlie nodded sadly. The only word she had made out was ‘shit’ but she knew all that was said regardless. “And unfortunately we have school.” At that Dean turned his face back towards her and she could see his pain in his expressive green eyes.

Dean just watched her as she uncovered and got to her feet. She was wearing one of his gray v-neck t-shirts and a pair of his black boxer-briefs as shorts. “Why must you always steal my underwear?” Dean didn’t care about his shirts, but his underwear, really?

“Because I didn’t have pajamas and your underwear are comfy,” Charlie smirked at her best friend as she pulled her red hair up into a messy bun at the top of her head.

Dean groaned and sat up on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through his hair. He knew it was pointless to argue with her on the matter. He heard Charlie leave the bedroom and then the cabinet opening and closing, water turning on and then off, then her light footsteps across the hardwood floor coming towards him, the one board squeaking as Charlie stepped down on it. He looked up to see a glass of water and a hand being held out to him. Dean took the glass and the two oblong, red, white and blue pills from Charlie’s hands. He popped the pills into his mouth, washing them down with water. He glanced back up at Charlie and watched her. She was back to him sliding the shirt up over her head. Dean shook his head. “Char, really?”

Charlie looked back over her shoulder at Dean, smirking, and then shrugged her shoulders. “What? You saw me completely naked when we were fourteen and it did nothing for either of us. Why should it matter now?” She slipped her bra back on and then pulled the quarter length sleeve shirt she had shown up in last night over her head. “I have to get home to shower and change for school, I will see you there,” Charlie said as she slid the black boxer-briefs off and slipped on her skinny jeans. She came over and kissed the top of Dean’s head, running her fingers through his hair as she pulled away. She felt him shiver and tried to ignore why he had done it.

Dean let out another sigh and watched Charlie climb back out the window onto the old oak tree and with a wave climbed down it. He got up and then walked into the bathroom. Just as he swung the bathroom door closed partly he heard his bedroom door open and footsteps on the floor.

“Oh, you’re already up,” Sam exclaimed from outside the bathroom door. He was surprised that Dean was up; usually, he had to force Dean to leave his bedroom. Sam was looking around the room and his eyes fell on the bed, both sides had been slept in. “Charlie was here again?” Sam had nothing against Charlie but didn’t know why she had to come sneaking into Dean’s bed.

Dean didn’t say anything as he stepped out of the bathroom. “Don’t…” Dean mumbled. He watched as Sam raised his hands up in a surrendering gesture. Dean swatted Sam’s head as he walked past him to his dresser.

Sam folded his arms across his chest and started to chew on his bottom lip. He wasn’t trying to start anything. Sam watched Dean with a raised eyebrow. “Are you actually going to school today?” Sam didn’t know if Dean was or not.

Dean shrugged at him and then got his clothes out. “That depends…” He grabbed his underwear and jeans and stepped back into the bathroom out of sight of Sammy. He slid his sweatpants off and slid on a pair of black boxer-briefs, then a pair of dark wash jeans.

Sam nodded at Dean when he stepped back out of the bathroom but kept chewing on his bottom lip. He knew exactly what it depended on.

“Is Pastor Jim still here?” Dean knew the man had shown up last night but didn’t know if he was still here or not.

“I think he is still here, he was taking care of Dad last night when I went to bed.” Sam wasn’t sure if the man was still here. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Dean, he could tell he was in pain. He could see bruises low on Dean’s back and stomach, he knew they stretched lower. Sam shook his head letting out a sigh. “Were you helping Bobby?” Sam didn’t like that Dean had left for the whole weekend.

“Yes, Sammy, where else would I have been?” Dean let out a sigh.

“With him…” Sam mumbled.

Dean just narrowed his eyes at Sam. “I was with Bobby all weekend Sam…” He had been helping his uncle Bobby Singer at his scrap metal yard all weekend. “Dad may not be getting along with Bobby right now but that doesn’t mean I have to cut him out too.” Dean let out a low groan that turned more into a growl as all the muscles in his shoulders and back protested to him pulling the t-shirt over his head. Dean could feel Sam’s eyes on him as he finished getting dressed.

“I should have been there to help you this weekend, then...”

“Don’t fret over it Sammy, I will be fine. I was just doing too much of the moving on my own. Bobby’s thrown his back out.” Dean grabbed his flannel from the closest door knob and slid it on. “Let’s get down stair for breakfast…” Dean grabbed his school bag and slipped on his shoes and then pushed Sam towards the door. Dean could smell burnt toast as he followed Sam down the stairs. “How can he not get the setting right on the toaster?” Dean mumbled quietly to Sam as he stepped into the edge of the living room. He watched Sam head into the kitchen.

Dean noticed his dad lying on the couch, empty beer bottles littering the coffee table and floor around him. He let out a sigh and started collecting the bottles. Dean gave his dad one more look and then headed into the kitchen, putting the bottles in the returnable bin. He noticed the man sitting at the table but he ignored him.

“Boys…” Pastor Jim Murphy said when he saw them enter the kitchen. He took another sip from the mug in his hand.

Dean walked to the refrigerator to get the milk out. He grabbed a large glass out of the cupboard and poured the milk into it. Dean returned the milk to the fridge and grabbed the apple juice for Sam. He couldn’t miss the look Pastor Jim gave him over the top of the newspaper he was now reading. Dean could tell the man was itching to say something. “What?”

Jim lowered the newspaper and raised an eyebrow at Dean. Not liking the tone he was taking. “I saw a certain little redhead running out of the yard this morning.”

Dean let out a sigh and sat the glass down on the table with a little more force than he meant to, spilling some of the apple juice on Sam’s hand. He offered Sam an apologetic look and then turned away. He could feel Jim’s eyes on him still. “I don’t want to have this conversation.”

“Dean…”  Jim sat the paper down on the table and picked up his mug of coffee. He really didn’t like the tone Dean was taking with him.

Sam wiped his hand off with the napkin that Dean handed him as he watched Jim and his brother. He felt the worrying rise as he watched Dean’s shoulders tense. Sam really hated it when they fought and really hoped that they wouldn’t this morning. They fought about everything lately.

“I don’t like your tone,” Jim told Dean getting up from his seat at the table and walking towards Dean. Dean wouldn’t look at him as he got closer to him. He was trying to keep his voice calm. He and Dean usually didn’t fight but they were both tired he knew that. He let out a sigh.

Dean lowered his gaze, he didn’t mean to take on the tone with Jim but they had had this conversation about Charlie so many times, he was sick of it. He picked up his glass of milk and drank it down in a few gulps, still not daring to make eye contact with his Jim. “Sorry, Sir…” Dean mumbled after he wiped his mouth on a napkin, making sure he didn’t have a milk mustache. “I just don’t see what the big deal is about Charlie sleeping over. You know that we aren’t doing anything, you know she likes girls. I don’t see the harm in it.”

Jim raised an eyebrow, he did know Charlie liked girls but that wasn’t the point. “I am here trying to help out around the house and I don’t think it is right for the girl to be sneaking into a teenage boy’s room at night.” Jim finished his mug of coffee and sat it down in the sink. He walked over the toaster and pulled out the burnt piece of bread.

“I just don’t see…” Dean started to walk towards the sink but jumped back when Jim threw the butter knife into it cause a loud bang.

“Damn it, Dean, just do as I say. I am your father’s best friend and I expect you to treat me like you would him. I don’t want Charlie climbing in through your window anymore.” Jim yelled.

Dean flinched and stepped backward. Jim was angry and he didn’t like it when he was angry. Jim and his father were a lot alike.

Sam jumped to his feet when Jim threw the butter knife into the sink. “Jim...” Sam yelled. It was very uncommon for him to throw things in Dean’s general direction when his temper flared. So Sam was really shocked. He knew Jim would never hurt Dean but Sam still didn’t like this. “Dean we are going to be late, let’s go…” Sam knew that neither of them had eaten but he had lost his appetite. He was pissed at their dad for not being there for them and making Jim act as their dad. He walked into the hallway and glanced into the living room where his dad was still sleeping off the previous day’s worth of drinking. “Have another drink dad…” Sam mumbled under his breath as he glanced back at Dean, who was still standing in the kitchen. “Dean…”

Dean slowly sat the glass down in the sink and then turned to walk back towards Sammy. Even though Dean’s annoyance he felt towards everything was still running high, he did not want to get into a fight with Pastor Jim. They were all just stressed. “Let’s go.” He picked up his bag from the doorway and walked into the hall.

“I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to do that, but I do mean, I don’t want Charlie in this house past ten o’clock. If she comes in your window tonight I am calling the cops and then nailing your window shut.” Jim said folding his arms across his chest as he followed the boys into the hallway and towards the door. “You should be happy that I let you see her outside of school.”

Sam knew Jim had crossed a line with that statement. He gripped Dean’s arm tightly.

“She is my friend, why wouldn’t I be able to see her outside of school?” Dean had spun around to face the older man. He heard his dad groan from the living room and Jim’s eyes narrowed at him and Dean couldn’t help but lower his gaze.

“Why do you have a problem with Dean’s friends?” Sam yelled at Jim. “You have some pretty questionable friends for a Pastor, and Charlie is harmless…” He hated that Jim always found something to rag on Dean about.

“Sammy…” Jim just shook his head.

“Don’t call me that!” Sam growled out.

Jim shook his head once again, not wanting to get into it with either of the boys. “Go, you will be late.”

“Go get some sleep, Jim…” Sam said to him as he watched Dean walk out the door.

Dean let out a huff of air as he walked towards the car and leaned against the roof. He looked up when he heard Sam slam the door closed and came stomping towards the Impala. “Sammy, just let it go…” Dean told his brother, he didn’t need Sam getting into it with Jim or their dad because of him. He could fight his own battles with them, despite what Sammy thought.

Sam just quirked an eyebrow up at Dean and then climbed into the passenger side of the car. “Since…”

“Don’t Sammy…” Dean growled as he climbed into the driver’s seat and started the car.

Sam let out a huff and then folded his arms across his chest. “Do you think he is drinking more now?” He didn’t know if Dean would talk to him about anything this morning or not. He stared out the window not really expecting a response from his brother.

“I don’t think he is drinking more, not…” Dean shook his head. “No Sammy…” He didn’t want to go there.

Sam shook his head and then reached for the stereo, turning it on. ‘The Night the Lights When out in Georgia’ flowed from the speakers and he started to sing along quietly. He glanced at Dean noticing his lips moving to the words of the song but he was quiet. Sam let out a sigh and then watched as the buildings blurred past them.

 

When they got to the high school, Dean pulled into the spot next to Charlie’s car. She was standing beside her yellow VW, with a worried look on her face, a look Dean was not a fan of. “Something’s wrong…” Dean mumbled to Sam as he turned the engine off. He grabbed his bag and climbed out, shoving the keys into his jeans pocket and then stepped up beside Charlie. “You know I hate that look.”

Charlie nodded but then smiled at Sam, who did not smile back at her. She knew they knew something was wrong. “Look Dean…” Charlie fell silent as she looked past Sam and Dean; she quickly glanced back up at her best friend and then grabbed his hand tightly.

Dean returned the pressure wrapping his fingers around her small hand. He didn’t know why she was looking at him like that. He was just about ready to ask her what was going on with he felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind pulling him tightly to their body. Dean let out a gasp and then completely tensed.

“Fuck, I have missed you gorgeous.” The person behind Dean whispered, taking in a breath, the scent of Dean and then nuzzled their face in his neck.

“Al…” Dean said trying to force the shudder away. Alastair Sinclair, one of the most popular seniors, eighteen years old and Dean’s boyfriend of two months, smiled against his neck. Dean felt sick. “When did you get home?” Dean had not heard from Alastair, so he was completely caught off guard by the situation.

“Late last night…” Al made a humming noise as he took in Dean’s scent again and pushed Dean’s leather jacket out of the way and then he slid his hands up under Dean’s t-shirt, groping roughly at the soft skin. “Did you miss me?” Al asked as he rubbed his hands up and down Dean’s torso, pushing the fabric up with his arms. “Leave us!” Al turned his gaze to Charlie and Dean’s little brother. He couldn’t stand either of them.

Dean nodded to Charlie and Sam but Sam shook his head at him. “Go Sammy. Go to the café and grab something to eat before class.” Sam seemed very reluctant but he finally let Charlie lead him away. Dean felt the arms tighten around his ribs when he remembered he hadn’t answered Al’s question. “Of course I missed you.” Dean lied, he lied big time.

Al hummed against Dean’s ear. “Come over to my place tonight.” He said in his gravelly voice. It wasn’t a question it was a command.

“I have to work from four to eight tonight,” Dean mumbled and winced when Al’s arms tightened more, causing the sore muscles to scream at him.

“Then after school,” Al said sliding his fingers over to take a hold of Dean’s nipple, he squeezed and Dean squirmed in his arms. Al tightened his fingers and Dean let out a gasp of pain, dropping his head back on Alastair’s shoulder and stopped moving. “I will see you at lunch.” Al kept the pressure of his fingers on Dean’s nipple; he knew how sensitive younger boyfriend’s nipples were and knew he was causing him pain. When Dean nodded, Al released his fingers and then kissed him on the neck.

Dean stumbled forward when Al let go of him and took a couple deep breaths. “Fuck…” He growled when he knew he was alone. Dean slowly readjusted his shirts and was just about ready to head towards the school when he felt a hand on his side; he jumped and backed into Charlie’s car. “Shit…”

“Hey, you okay?” The guy with dark brown hair that was mostly covered by the black hat that sat on his head asked, hands on Dean’s waist steadying him.

“Benny, don’t touch me, please…” Dean didn’t meet eyes with his friend. Benny Lafitte was a senior and a trouble maker but he was one of Dean’s closest friends.

“Why can’t I touch you?” Benny asked the younger teen standing in front of him, but he kept his hands in place, rubbing his thumbs on the soft bare skin that peeked out from under Dean’s shirt.

Dean lifted his gaze to the school and saw the blond head of Al disappear through the doors with his gang of friends. “Alastair’s home…” Dean mumbled. He didn’t mind that Benny was touching him.

“The fucker finally climbed out of the hellhole he was hiding in,” Benny growled. He absolutely hated the preening little shit and hated the fact that Dean was with the ass-hat.

“He was just on vacation with his family.” Dean reminded Benny. “We are going to be late if we do not go now.” Not that Dean really cared but he couldn’t get detention.

Benny nodded and let go of Dean’s sides. He straightened out Dean’s jacket and then watched Dean as they walked towards the building. Dean had brought his hand up and rested it on his left nipple, under his jacket. “What’s wrong?” Benny asked as he opened the large metal door and let Dean walk in first.

Dean just shook his head and lowered his hand, shoving both into his pockets of his jacket. “I’m fine…” Dean lied again, he was far from fine.

 

Castiel sighed as he sat down at a desk in the back of the class for homeroom. His friend Anna Milton took the seat beside him, babbling away about what her and her boyfriend Gordon Walker, ‘Gordy’ as Anna called him, did last night on their date. Castiel let out another sigh and then put his head down on the desk, on top of his arms. “Anna, I think I’ve heard enough. I don’t need a full detailed rundown of what you did when you got back to his place.” Castiel shuddered. He loved Anna but he didn’t need intimate details.

Anna smiled at Castiel and then pulled her long red hair up into a messy ponytail. “I just thought since you are single you might want to live vicariously through Gordy and me.” She shrugged her shoulders and then folded her arms across her chest.

“Thanks but no thanks…” Castiel shook his head; Gordon was not someone he wanted to think about that way. No, it was disturbing.

“Oh, we need to get you a boyfriend,” Anna stated, looking around the room at their fellow juniors, she didn’t think there was anyone that would suit Castiel in their homeroom. She glanced towards the door and watched as Charlie walked in with an apple and bagel in her hands. They were allowed to eat their breakfast during homeroom and Charlie always had food with her. Her green eyes looked worried as she sat down in front of Castiel, not saying a word to either of them. “Well good morning to you too.”

Charlie huffed out a long breath and started taking the plastic wrapping off her bagel. She knew Anna was frowning at her without having to look back at the other red haired girl. Charlie glanced down at the bagel in her hand, she wasn’t even sure if she was hungry anymore. She stopped what she was doing when she felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder. Charlie turned to look at who it was, it was Castiel.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Castiel didn’t like it when Charlie was this quiet, it meant something was wrong. Wrong with Dean and this early in the morning made his stomach ache.

Charlie placed a hand on her forehead, she had a headache now. She was massaging the skin on her forehead, hoping that it would elevate the pain. “Alastair is back…” Charlie mumbled quietly.

Castiel glanced at Anna, the pen in her hand stilled from where she was making hearts with Gordy’s name in it and she had a frown on her face now. Anna had feelings for Dean back in their freshman year, Castiel was pretty sure she still had feelings for Dean, that was something they had in common. “Does Dean know?” He asked turning his attention back to Charlie.

“He’s already seen, Dean.” Charlie looked up at Castiel, his face had been worried at first but at her words, she saw a flash of anger. Charlie let out a sigh. “I don’t know why they are still together.” Charlie groaned.

Castiel shook his head, he didn’t know why either. “Dean seems to hate him now but it’s like he is tor…” He let his words fade off, not finishing his statement. Castiel watched as Charlie nodded her head in agreement. “What else is going on?” He knew there was more.

“He was practically feeling Dean up outside.” Charlie opened the cream cheese and spread it onto the bagel. She held a piece out to Castiel, knowing he didn’t always eat in the morning.

Castiel took the bagel from Charlie and gave her a smile. “He needs his hands chopped off! Is there more bothering you?” He could sense there was more Charlie wanted to share.

Charlie shook her head and chewed the piece of bagel in her mouth.

He knew Charlie was lying but he wasn’t going to push her. Castiel felt sick to his stomach. It took him a lot of effort to swallow the food in his mouth. “How is Dean?” He was worried about him. It was weird that none of them knew Dean’s ass of a boyfriend was home, he usually made sure they all knew.

Charlie nodded. “He is sore and now stressed.”

Castiel nodded too. He offered Anna the rest of his piece of bagel, who took it and started eating it without a word, but her face was easy to read. She was worried but was not voicing it. “Alastair has no respect for personal space.” He mumbled. The thought of Alastair Sinclair, sleazeball of the year (century) putting his hands (He refused to think about what else) anywhere on Dean’s gorgeous body, made him sick to his stomach. Dean deserved better, Castiel wanted Dean more than anything and his heart ached every time he knew Dean was in someone else’s arms.

Charlie shook her head. “I was hoping Dean would break it off with him. You know he talked about it with me.” Charlie didn’t like the relationship between Dean and Alastair, at the beginning their relationship was good, but it wasn’t long before Alastair started showing his true colors. He was possessive, abusive (though Dean and she didn’t tell anyone else that) and always made sure everyone knew Dean was his. Dean hated it. But Dean also wouldn’t talk about it. Charlie wasn’t sure why he kept putting up with it.

“Alastair won’t let Dean go without a fight,” Anna said as she continued to doodle in her notebook. “Gordy says he is a very vindictive bastard.” None of their friends liked Alastair, none of them trusted him.

Castiel nodded. He knew Alastair would not let Dean go without objection. He let out a sigh and rested his head on his arms on top of the desk again. When the bell rang Castiel followed Anna to their next class after they said goodbye to Charlie. This was going to be a day that royally sucked big time.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Mild to Strong Language, Mentions of Underage Sex, Mentions of Bruising.

Chapter 3

 

_Three Months Ago…_

_Lawrence Kansas_

Dean leaned in and pressed his lips against Lisa’s neck, she smelt really good and her skin tasted like vanilla. He smiled against Lisa’s skin as she moaned and arched into the kiss, slipping her hands down his body. Dean pulled away, settling himself back into his own seat, trying to ignore the annoyed groan she let out. “I’m sorry Lisa,” Dean mumbled. He felt like he was saying that a lot to her lately.

“Yeah, Dean you are always sorry…” Lisa straightened her shirt back out and let out another annoyed groan. “I don’t get you, we are one of the hottest couples in school and you don’t want to have sex with me.” They had been going out for a month and a half and she was more than ready to have sex with Dean. She didn’t get it.

Dean shook his head. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to because hell he did want to but he couldn’t. “I can’t Lisa I am sorry. We already talked about this.”  

Lisa threw her hands up in the air and let out another groan. “I swear it’s me…it’s me right? If you were with someone else you would be having sex with them, right?” Lisa narrowed her eyes at Dean when he shook his head. She was about to continue her rant when she noticed Dean’s phone light up with Castiel’s face looking at her. Lisa picked up the phone from the seat and stared at the screen. “Him…you would have sex with him right?” She turned the phone towards Dean, showing him Castiel’s smiling face.

Dean felt both eyebrows raise but he couldn’t keep the blush from forming on his cheeks. “Lisa Cas has nothing to do with this…” He snatched the phone from her hands and stuck it in his pocket; he would call him back later. “I can’t…”

Lisa cut Dean off. “Just take me home…” The growl slipped into her tone.

Dean let out a sigh and pulled the car back out onto the main road from Kissing Point. They had been to the movies and out to dinner and Lisa said she wasn’t ready to go home. Dean should have known it was a bad idea to stop here, he should have known it would lead to another fight. But he really didn’t know how many times he had to explain things to her. “Lisa…”

“Don’t Dean, just don’t. Okay, I get it I won’t push you into it.” Lisa rolled her eyes and stared out the window.

Dean bit his bottom lip and let out a sigh. When they pulled around the corner onto Main Street there were bright flashing lights and sirens blaring. Dean looked up and saw what they were all responding too, the church was on fire. “Wasn’t that fundraiser thing tonight?” Dean asked feeling his stomach drop. The smoke was so thick in the air that Dean started coughing. “What the hell happened?”

_Present Day_

_Lawrence Kansas…_

 

Dean let out a groan as he was bumped into by some small, most likely freshman girl as he waited for the lunch line to move. He usually would have gotten to the lunch room sooner but Mr. Zachariah held him after class, supposedly Dean had failed their last quiz but Dean knew he didn’t, not this time. Dean had yet another quiz to retake, just what he needed, which he had done at the end of class and he had stayed to watch Mr. Zachariah grade it. Dean had gotten a ninety on it. Zachariah obviously didn’t dare to falsify the grade with Dean standing right there. So now Dean was late to lunch, which meant he was late meeting Alastair. He quickly grabbed a cheeseburger, a plate of fries, a slice of apple pie and a bottle of milk. Dean paid for his food and gazed around the lunch room. It was loud and Dean knew he had to find Sam before he looked for the last person he really wanted to look for.

Dean smiled when he saw his baby brother sitting with their friends. He made his way over to the table ignoring the girls giggling at him as he walked by them. “Hey, Sammy…” Dean ruffled Sam’s hair.

Sam smiled at him and then fixed his hair. “Are you eating with us today?” He hoped Dean was not going to go sit with the assholes.

Dean shook his head. “Did you eat breakfast this morning?”

“Yeah, I did…” Sam started to make room for Dean between him and Cas but noticed the shake of his brother’s head, letting him know that he was expected to be at dickheads side. Sam frowned.

“Hey, gorgeous…” Charlie stood up and kissed Dean on the cheek. “You should sit with us and not them.” Charlie motioned with a nod of her head towards where Alastair and his friends were sitting. Dean wasn’t friends with any of them.

Dean looked over in the direction of the loudest group in the lunch room. Alastair was sitting with Tyson Brady (Senior and a complete jackass), Eve Adams (Senior and Queen Bee of the popular’s), Alastair’s sister, Lilith Sinclair (Junior and very much like her brother), Abby Knight (Senior and a total bitch) and Meg and Tom Azazel (juniors and twins.) They were all sitting around Alastair and laughing and talking loudly. Dean let out a sigh, if he didn’t go now he wouldn’t be able to eat. “I’ll see you later.” He hugged Charlie and then ruffled Sammy’s hair. He glanced down at Cas and then squeezed his shoulder.

Dean slowly walked towards the table Al was sitting at. When he reached them he slid into the spot beside Al that was obviously meant for him and Al pulled him close, wrapping an arm around his waist, resting his hand on Dean’s left hip. Dean tried to ignore how uncomfortable he felt and picked up his burger and started to take a bite when Al’s fingers tightened on his hip, digging in.

“Where were you?” Al asked quietly as he tightened his grip more.

Dean let out a breath through his nose. “I had to retake the quiz in Zachariah’s class.”

“He’s a dick.” Brady (as everyone called him) groaned, his eyes roaming over Dean’s body. He did it often when Al wasn’t looking.

Al smiled at Brady, it was true Zachariah was the worst teacher in the school and he seemed to have it out for his boy. Al turned his gaze on Dean, who had sat his burger back onto his tray. “Are you going to eat, handsome?” He kept the same pressure with his fingers on the skin over Dean’s hip bone.

Dean nodded and picked the burger back up and took a bite, swallowing hard as Al’s fingers dug in more. Dean couldn’t help the quiet groan that escaped his lips. He slid his hand down and rested it on the back of Al’s hand, hoping it would make him loosen the vice-like hold. It was a vain attempt. Dean finished his burger and fries, with difficulty. He looked down at the piece of apple pie and started to pick up his fork to eat it when Al’s fingers dug in even more.

“You’re not going to eat that,” Al said when he noticed the piece of pie Dean was starting to eat. “Here if you want apple to eat eat this…” Al took the shiny red apple off his tray and sat it down on Dean’s.

Dean glanced at the pie and then to the apple. Sure they were both apples, but pie and the actual fruit were two different things. At least to Dean they were. Dean bit his bottom lip and stared at the apple. Al was like this when Dean wanted to eat any sweets when he was around. Dean picked up the apple and took a bite, without saying anything. He could sense a pair of eyes on him but tried to ignore them. He glanced down at the pie and let out a sigh.

“Don’t be an ass, Al. Let Dean eat his pie. With a body like his, he won’t get fat.” Lilith said with a smirk at her brother.

“He doesn’t need to eat sweets…” Al growled not liking being called out on his action with Dean.

“You are way too controlling!” Lilith stated plainly.

Al growled again and picked up the plate with the pie on it and sat it down in front of Tom. He looked up at Al and Dean, his blue eyes locking onto Al’s blue ones. “Eat it!” Al commanded of Tom.

“Proving my point, even more, there Brother…” Lilith said while she fixed her long blonde hair and then checked it in her compact mirror she was holding. Her blue eyes flashed towards Al once more and then to Tom, who was looking at the pie. “You owe Dean a dollar and fifty cents for that.” She told Tom.

Tom groaned and started to fish in his pockets for the money. He took six quarters and placed them on Dean’s tray, causing the people around him to break out in laughter. Tom’s cheeks flushed. “What?”

“You dumb shit the pie is only a dollar…” Brady boomed out a laugh causing Tom to blush more.

“Oh ha ha ha!” Tom reached for the extra fifty cents but Brady grabbed it first. “Dick!” Tom grumbled and then started eating the pie when he noticed Al’s eyes on him.

Dean sighed when Al let go of his hip and picked up the coins. Al stuffed the coins into Dean’s pocket and then resumed his hold on his hip. Al kept that hold through the rest of lunch. It was not until the bell rang that he released his hold and then leaned in and kissed Dean’s neck. He and his friends got up and left Dean sitting. Dean let out a long breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and placed his hand on his hip as he got up, he winced, the skin felt like it was on fire now. Dean slowly got up and walked to dump his tray when he felt someone touch his arm, he spun around almost hitting them with the tray. “Shit…”

“Sorry, are you okay?” Castiel asked looking at the hand on Dean’s hip. “Did he…”

“I’m fine Cas…” Dean cut Castiel off, he didn’t want to talk about it right now. He tried to give him a smile but he knew it was more of a grimace.

“Okay…can I walk to class with you?” Castiel asked hoping Dean would say yes. He loved spending time with Dean, anyway, he could.

“Sure.” Dean dumped his tray and then headed towards the door, he could feel Cas’ arm brush against his as they walked and Dean smiled, he liked being close to Cas. When they reached the door Dean stopped in his tracks and stepped away from Cas, putting distance between them. Alastair was standing in the doorway, his shit-eating grin plastered on and his arms folded across his chest. It was the smile he gave when he was pissed off. “I…um…I’ll see you in class,” Dean mumbled to Cas and continued to Al, who quickly pulled Dean to him, pressing a hard sloppy kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean didn’t return the kiss but Alastair didn’t seem to mind, it was just his way of marking his territory and Dean knew it was because of who he had been with, Castiel. Alastair wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist after he pulled away from the kiss and he pulled Dean away with him down the hall. Dean glanced back towards the motionless teenager, he looked like he was going to be sick and Dean felt his own stomach churn, _Cas thinks I’m gross…_

 

Dean sat his bag down on the workbench and sat down on the stool, letting out a sigh. He gathered himself mentally and then walked back to the shelves, grabbing a pair of coveralls. When he turned around Cas was right there, Dean bumped into him. Dean averted his eyes; the thought of Cas thinking him to be disgusting bothered him. Dean liked Castiel, a lot more than just liking a friend but never had a chance to act on it. Dean had gone from dating Lisa to being claimed by Alastair. Dean sidestepped past the shorter teen and went back to the stool he was sitting on earlier.

Castiel let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed his pair of coveralls and walked over to his stool beside Tessa Von Grimmel, who was already dressed in her coveralls.

“What’s on your mind, Sweetie?” Tessa glanced up from her tools in front of her to Cas when she heard him huff out a breath. Her brown eyes started searching his face.

“Alastair is home and now Dean will go back to barely talking to me.” Castiel was watching Dean as he slid on his coveralls, he was so good looking. He knew they would go through this a lot, Dean seemed to distance himself from Cas after a short while back, when Alastair and Dean got into some huge fight (which he later learned was about him). Dean now kept him at a distance only talking to him when he was sure Alastair would not hear about it. Cas knew Dean was only distancing them because of Al’s possessiveness and temper but he hated it.

“Honey, Dean is just doing what he thinks is the best, even if none of us like it.” Tessa did not like Dean being with Alastair but there wasn’t much any of them could do about it.

“Dean’s sixteen, Al’s eighteen, isn’t it against the law or something?” Cas was grasping at straws and he knew it.

“Only if Dean’s dad objects them having sex if they are having sex.” Tessa wasn’t sure of the laws.

“Tess you know damn well that Al would not be with Dean if he wasn’t having sex with him.” Cas felt his anger rise at the thought. He could tell Tessa tensed beside him.

“Sixteen is too young for sex,” Tessa whispered.

“Tess everyone is having sex at sixteen.” Cas sighed out, it wasn’t true, he knew some that were not having sex, including him. It wasn’t that he didn’t have options, he did, but who he wanted he couldn’t have and it was frustrating to no end.  

“That is not true and someone that looks like that,” She gestured to where Dean sat his back to them. “Should be with someone that ‘loves’ him…” She lowered her voice almost not to be heard by Castiel. “…not with someone that ‘uses’ him as ‘means to an end’.”

Cas did hear her though and picked out the words Tessa had stressed. ‘Love’ was talking about him and how madly in love with Dean he was. ‘Used’ and ‘means to an end’ were about Al, and how he used Dean and everyone else to get what he wanted and then discarded them when he didn’t need them anymore, Cas knew ‘means to an end’ was Tessa’s way of saying that Al only used Dean to pleasure himself. Castiel felt sick again.

“Why don’t you go work beside Dean today? He is not around.” Tessa suggested knowing Castiel really wanted to talk to Dean and they only got to do so when Alastair wasn’t around.

Castiel nodded and slowly made his way over to Dean. “Hey.” He sat down on the stool beside Dean, looking down at the car part that had been taken apart, that they were supposed to put back together. He was not good with cars. Cas wasn’t even really sure why he was in Automotive Class.

“Hi.” Dean stilled the tools in his hand and looked up at Cas, sort of surprised to see him sitting beside him. “What brings you to my side of the tracks?” Cas’ blue eyes locked onto Dean’s and he held Cas’ gaze for a few minutes and then he turned his attention back to the work in front of him.

Cas got easily lost in Dean’s beautiful green eyes. His whole face was gorgeous, right down to the freckles that dotted across his cheeks. Dean’s eyes today held a look of pain, even though the rest of his face did not. He knew how to read the emotions in Dean’s eyes. He mentally shook himself, realizing he still had not answered Dean’s question. “Thought you might want some company...” Castiel wasn’t sure if Dean did want company but it was a good enough reason.

“Thanks, how was your weekend?” Dean finished with the piece he was reassembling and then sat the tools down in front of him, wiping off his fingers on his coveralls.

“It was good, spent time with Anna on Friday night until she got a call from Gordon and she abandoned me. Spending a Friday night alone isn’t fun.” Castiel picked up the parts in front of him trying to figure out what to do with them.

“You could have hung out with Sammy.” Dean knew Sam would be happy to spend time with their friend.

Castiel smiled as he picked up the tools and started to get to work on the part, a part he wasn’t really sure what it was called. “I’ll do that next time I am abandoned.” Cas held his tongue from saying what he really wanted to say. _I really want to spend time with you._ “Then on Saturday and Sunday, I had to work.” He finished tell his friend and had really wished Dean had worked last weekend.

“I was working this weekend too, just not at the Road House. I got roped into helping my uncle with moving a bunch of scrap metal and when I say helping I mean doing the whole thing by myself.” Dean could still feel the ache in his shoulders and arms but thanks to Alastair he had new pains to focus on.

“We missed you at the Road House this weekend, but Alfie was happy he got to pick up your shifts and spend more time with Balthazar.” It was true they had missed Dean this past weekend. The Road House was the most popular restaurant in town and they were busy. The customers that were usually hard to deal with, Dean could always deal with them and they had their fair share of difficult customers this weekend. Most of all he missed being able to spend time with Dean. Work and some classes at school were the only real time they got to spend together.

“I live to make Alfie happy…are him and Balthazar together yet or is Alfie just pining after him still?” Dean asked Cas with a chuckle. Castiel chuckled also and Dean couldn’t help but smile.

Cas bit his bottom lip when he saw Dean’s dazzling smile break out on his face, dimples and all. Those dimples made Castiel's stomach do funky things. He chewed on his bottom lip for a few minutes, he didn’t want to see the smile leave Dean’s face, which he knew it would with his next words. “So Alastair is home…that’s good.” He was right the smile was gone in a flash.

Dean slid his hand to his left hip and grimaced, he could feel the bruises of each finger. “Yeah…” He didn’t want to talk about Alastair, not with Castiel, and if it had been anyone else that mentioned him other than Cas, Dean probably at this point would have told them off, or punched them. Dean wouldn’t do that to Cas. He thought changing the subject would be best. “So it’s been awhile but do you want to come over and hang out sometime?” Dean knew that this would cause problems but he didn’t care anymore.

Castiel was surprised by this but smiled a big smile at Dean. “Of course I will.” Dean smiled at Cas again but Cas couldn’t help but think how Alastair would react to finding out. To say he would be jealous and possessive was an understatement.

“Great…” Dean said and then stared at the part in front of his friend, he was putting it together wrong. Dean let out a chuckle and picked up his own part that was put together properly and placed it down in front of Castiel, taking the parts Cas was working on from him. Dean started taking apart what the other teen had already put together and then started reassembling it properly.

“Thanks…” Cas didn’t know what to say to Dean for letting him have the car part that was put together properly. The teacher was making his rounds and would soon be at Cas and Dean.

“Don’t mention it…” Dean smiled at him.

Castiel returned the smile and set his tools down, wiping off his hands on the coveralls. “Do you work tonight?”

“Yeah, four to eight…” Dean sat the tools down and then the part down, which was now fully assembled. He was pretty sure that Castiel would have never finished it if it wasn’t for Dean trading. The teacher stopped beside Cas and picked up the part looking it over and then he sat it down, then marked on his paper. He came to Dean’s and did the same. Dean watched him and then nodded when the teacher nodded at him. “Do you work?”

Castiel nodded. “I work from three-thirty to seven-thirty.” He was glad that tonight Dean would be there. “Could I get a ride to work, since our shifts are so close together?” Castiel really hoped he could, he loved riding in the Impala with Dean.

“I umm…I have to go to his house before work.” Dean bit his bottom lip and refused to look at the beautiful blue eyed boy. He didn’t want to see the disgust on his friends face again.

“Okay, it’s fine.” It wasn’t fine, but Castiel never dared to say that because he didn’t want Dean to be upset with him. “Walking is good for me.” He chuckled, hoping he was showing it was fine.

“I can see if Benny can give you a ride if you want me too?” Dean offered, he would see Cas got a ride if that was what Cas wanted.

“Sure.” Castiel smiled at Dean. He knew that Benny would give him a ride if Dean asked. Benny would do anything for Dean. So would most of their friends for that matter.

Dean unzipped the coveralls and reached into the pocket of his jeans, grabbing his phone out. He found Benny’s number and opened a text message to him. He quickly typed out the message and sent it. It didn’t take long for the response to come back. “He will meet you in the parking lot after school,” Dean told him and then pushed his phone back into his pocket.

“I knew he would,” Castiel said as he up at the clock over the door. The class was almost over; he wouldn’t have any more classes with Dean. He let out a sigh.

“Yeah, Benny’s a great friend.” Dean stood up and took off his coveralls and made his way back to the shelves to put it away. Castiel did the same following closely behind Dean, he could sense him there without having to look. Cas pushed past Dean to get to the shelf and then smirked at Dean. Dean watched as Castiel headed for the sinks to wash his hands and Dean followed him this time. He was in too much pain to push into him like he normally would have. When they were both done washing their hands they made their way back to their stools, waiting for the bell to ring. Dean sat down on the stool, he had gym class next and he was not looking forward to that, then he had English which also was not going to be fun but at least all he had to do was sit around, and luckily last period was study hall, hopefully, if he was fortunate he could sleep.

When the bell rang Dean jumped and then let out a groan, he had zoned out. He grabbed his bag off the floor. “See you at work.” He told his friend and then headed to the locker room. He really wished he could have given Castiel a ride to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 4,813
> 
> Chapter Warning: Mild to Strong Language, Non-Graphic Rape (But Rape None The Less), Underage Sex, Hurt Dean, Mention of Violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t claim to own the character of Supernatural or to have anything to do with the show. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. Sorry boys and girls!!!
> 
> General Warnings: May contain Triggers! Read at your own discretion! There are probably going to be a lot of touchy subjects in this story which may include but not limited to: character death, forced sexual acts, cutting, mental and physical abuse, cheating, underage drinking and drugs use. (Just because it is listed doesn’t mean it will be used but better safe than sorry!) It is rated MA, for more than one reason, so please read with caution. I will try to give a chapter warning also.

 

Chapter 4

 

Dean let out a groan when he sat down on the wooden bench in front of his gym locker. He wondered if he could fake being sick and spend the period in the nurses' office. Dean was just about ready to grab his bag and head out of the locker room when he heard the voices of Alastair and his friends. “Fuck…” Dean grumbled and opened his locker hoping Alastair would ignore him completely. No such luck ever blessed Dean, though. He heard the chuckle from Alastair that sent shivers down his spine and then he saw him come around the bank of lockers.

Al looked around and kept his voice low as he walked towards Dean. “You were with him. I told you I didn’t want you hanging out with him.” No one else was in the row of lockers with Dean. He smiled and then stepped up behind his boyfriend. Dean was smaller than him and Al wrapped his strong arms around him pulling Dean’s body to him. “What is wrong with you today? I was gone a week and you forget how things go?”

“No…” Dean said quietly.

Al nuzzled his face into Dean’s neck and took in his scent, he smelt delicious and Al smiled when his cock started to harden. He pressed his hips closer to Dean’s ass and let out a noise of pleasure. Al would have Dean now right here against the lockers if he had his way. Dean, however, would never let that happen, not without a fight. A fight that had ended badly for both of them the last time Al tried it. Al didn’t mind a little fight, though. Pain, the pain was good. He smiled against Dean’s neck and pressed his hips against Dean’s perfect ass once again. Dean tried to move away from him, distancing them from each other. Al growled and wrapped his arms tighter around Dean not allowing the space between them to get that far. He slid his hands up under Dean’s shirt and then resumed the tight hold.

“We should get changed…” Dean said quietly, hoping Al would let him go. Al just tightened his arms more causing a gasp to escape Dean’s lips. He could feel how hard Al was as he once again pressed his hips against Dean’s ass. Dean didn’t like it. He was just glad that all of their clothes were still on. Dean remained still not wanting to give Al cause to tighten his arms more; he didn’t think his insides could take it. The last time Al had squeezed him this much Dean ended up vomiting and he didn’t want to relive that.

“I think we should do something else.” Al purred in Dean’s ear and then glanced around at the emptying locker room. He turned his face back towards Dean and pressed his smile against Dean’s ear. Al slid his hands down and unbuttoned Dean’s jeans. “I think I need to remind you who you belong too…”

Dean grabbed Al’s wrist when he felt the button on his jeans being undone. “Don’t…” Dean growled and tried to push Al away.

Al tightened the arm that was still around Dean’s waist causing Dean’s upper body to double over slightly from the pain. “I will do as I please,” Al growled back, pressing his lips against Dean’s ear again when Dean straightened back up. Dean started struggling more after his words, his hands gripping both of Al’s wrists now. Al chuckled and took a hold of Dean’s jeans, pushing the back of them down. He ass was perfect.

“No, get the hell off me…” At Dean’s words, Al pushed him hard against the cold metal of the locker, pushing the air from his lungs, rendering him speechless. Dean’s head hit the cold metal with a loud cracking noise. His arms were now pinned to his front, trapped between the locker and his own body and he couldn’t move.

Al undid his own jeans, freeing his fully erect penis from its confines of his cotton underwear. He quickly spits in his hand and stroked the length of himself; Dean tried to squirm away from him. He pushed him harder into the lockers and then brought his hand up to cover Dean’s mouth.

 

_One Month - Two Week, Ago…_

_Lawrence, Kansas_

Dean grabbed his bag and slid it over his shoulder and bolted down the hallway. He pushed through the doors and quickly made his way down the steps and to the parking lot. His anger was so high he felt like he was going to explode. Dean could see a small group of his friends standing near their cars and rushed to them. He didn’t see Cas or Sam. Dean let out a sigh and wrapped his arm around Charlie’s shoulders from behind her. “Where are Cas and Sam?” Dean asked her, taking in the scent of her shampoo, vanilla, feeling himself calm down.

“I think Sam is with Jessica and Cas is coming from English so he should be here shortly.” Charlie looped her hand around Dean’s arm, keeping it in place. She could feel his body trembling. “What’s wrong?” Charlie asked looking up at Dean, but when she did, Dean lowered his head down on her shoulder so she couldn’t look at him. “Dean…”

Dean didn’t move he didn’t want Charlie to see him right now; just being with her was all he wanted right now. He listened as more of their friends started to show up and was not surprised when he heard Sam and Cas both laugh, one of them must have said something funny. “Are you two ready to go?” Dean asked not moving from his position.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Sam rushed to Dean’s side.

Dean could hear Sam run at him and he straightened up, turning away from them all. Charlie’s hands were on him in a second, though, so he didn’t get far. “Can we just go?” Dean asked Sammy.

“Dean, look at us,” Sam said he could see Dean’s body tremble.

Dean let out a sigh and finally turned around to face them, receiving shocked gasps from them all. He knew his eye was probably swollen shut by now, but he wasn’t sure what other bruises his face held. Sam grabbed Dean’s arm, panic was written all over his face. Dean was just about to say something to Sammy when a voice interrupted him.

“Who do we have to beat the shit out of?” Jo growled as she rushed forward taking a hold of Dean’s shoulder. She was pissed.

Dean sighed; it was no use trying to hide it from them. They all knew something happened. Dean started to open his mouth to reply when he felt a hand placed on his lower back and he jumped away from the hand, placing his back against the side of the Impala.

“Hey…” Benny stepped closer to Dean, surprised by the reaction the simple touch had received.

“Benny…” Dean held out his hands, hoping Benny would know that he didn’t want to be touched. Benny took a hold of Dean’s hands, though, he must have seen them trembling. Benny’s normally calm blue eyes looked completely wild now, like Dean’s hands were the only thing keeping him from slipping over the edge, into pure rage. Dean let out a sigh. It was then that Gabriel Tric stepped up beside Benny looking down at Dean’s hands.

“I hope he looks as bad as you do?” Gabe took one of Dean’s hands in his and examined the knuckles. “What happened?” He pressed lightly on one of Dean’s knuckles and heard him wince. Dean’s green eyes refusing to meet his own blue ones.

Dean looked up towards the crowd that was coming down the steps of the school. “Alastair happened,” Dean mumbled, seeing the blond coming towards the parking lot. There was a large purple bruise along Al’s jaw and another on his upper cheek, below his eye. All of Dean’s friends turned their attention to Alastair and his friends coming out to the parking lot. Dean gripped tightly to Benny’s and Gabe’s hands the still held his, not wanting to give them the chance to get closer to Alastair.

“What did that little fucker do?” Benny growled, trying to move towards Alastair and his friends but he couldn’t move far, Dean had a hold of him still and was pulling him back towards him.

“Please Benny, don’t…” Dean tried to plead with his friend but it was to no avail, both Benny and Jo were off in a flash along with the rest of his friends. No words were exchanged, just a flurry of fists and shouts of pain.

_Present Day…_

Dean snapped his eyes open when the pressure against his back disappeared and the hand that had been covering his mouth lifted. The feeling in his hands and arms was slowly returning. The harsh metal of the locker he was pressed against seemed even colder now that he realized where he was and the reality that he hadn’t been able to fight Alastair off, like last time, hit him full force. Dean kept his forehead pressed against the cold metal, not wanting to move while Alastair was still near him.

Al had left Dean standing against the locker and headed back to his own locker to get into his gym clothes. He quickly changed and came back to the bank of lockers and had to smile when he saw Dean still standing in the exact same position he had been when Al left. Al closed the distance between them in two steps and then ran his hand over Dean’s still bare ass. Dean’s jeans were now around his ankles and his black boxer-briefs were around his thighs. Dean had flinched but otherwise remained completely motionless. “I think this little lesson will remind you whose little bitch you are…clean yourself up. I will tell Coach that you’re feeling ill. I will see you after school at my place, be there at three-fifteen and no later.” Al leaned in and kissed Dean’s neck as he slid his hands over the smooth flesh of Dean’s ass, once again causing Dean to flinch. Al pressed one more kiss to his neck and then left him alone. He felt completely satisfied and a huge grin was plastered on his face.

Dean didn’t move until he heard the doors that led to the gym swing closed. He slowly pushed himself away from the locker. A wave of nausea hit him when he felt the wet sticky essence of Alastair slide down his inner thigh. Dean quickly stepped out of his jeans and slid his underwear off, not wanting Alastair to stain them. The whole thing had been rough and fast, ending quickly, which was the only thing Dean, was grateful for. He felt the burning pain as he opened his locker and grabbed his body wash from the top shelf. Dean took a step and let out a low groan, now he was sure his whole body hurt. He walked over to where the towels were and grabbed one before walking to the showers and turning on the water, probably hotter than he should have. Dean started washing his body, ignoring the sting of the hot water against his skin; it was something he would rather feel than what he had just felt.

 

Dean gingerly sat down in the back corner of the room by the window. He roughly had about an hour and forty-five minutes of time before he had to deal with Alastair again. English class had been a torture to sit through, he was just glad that he didn’t have it with any of his friends. Study hall, that was another thing, he could sleep and his friends would let him without worrying something was wrong. He tried to adjust his body into a more comfortable position but found none. Dean let out a sigh and then folded his arms on top of the desk and laid his head down, closing his eyes.

“Hey green eyes, you asleep?”

Dean slowly picked his head up and looked up at who spoke to him. Krissy Chambers sat down at the desk in front of him, her long dark brown hair framing her face and flowing over her shoulders. Her light hazel eyes were narrowed. “No, I am not asleep, Krissy.” Dean tried to offer his friend a smile but could not muster one.

“Are you ill?” Krissy asked placing a hand on Dean’s forehead. She lowered herself down into the seat so she was sitting in it backward, still facing Dean. “Kevin told me you were not in gym class.”

Dean watched Krissy for a few minutes before he decided to say anything. Kevin Tran was a sophomore, like Krissy and he also worked at the Road House with them, so of course he would have mentioned Dean missing gym class to Krissy. “I’ve felt better…” Dean mumbled and then rested his chin on his arms and continued to watch Krissy.

“You work tonight right?” Krissy asked noting how much pain was in those green eyes.

“I do…”

“Maybe you can work register tonight.” It was the easiest job at the Road House, take the patron’s money and give back change, or run credit cards, it was an easy thing to do.

Dean nodded once. It seemed like a good plan, he was very sure that he wouldn’t be up to working too hard after he left Alastair’s house. If Dean was lucky he could get him to understand that he didn’t have much time once he got to his place. Dean would have maybe half an hour at the most after he took Sammy home. “If you need a ride to work Benny is giving Cas one.” Dean watched as a blush covered Krissy’s cheeks. That actually gave Dean a cause to smile; Krissy rarely ever blushed, unless Benny was mentioned. She had a major crush on him. Dean grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and opened the text message to Benny. **_Hey, Krissy needs a ride to work, can you give her one?_** He sent the message and looked back up at Krissy, the blush was still present, but her eyes were narrowed at him again.

“What are you up too?” She asked suspiciously.

“Getting you a ride, that’s all…” Dean shrugged. “Unless you don’t want one?”

Krissy chewed on her bottom lip and nodded. She did want one.

Dean opened the message when he felt the phone vibrate in his hand. **_What am I a taxi service? I will require payment!_** Dean could picture Benny’s goofy grin. He shook his head and started to type out his message. **_You want payment, what kind of payment and from who?_** Dean sent the message and smiled at Krissy, who still had her eyes narrowed at him. “Benny said he requires payment for taxi service.”

Krissy let out a chuckle. “I am sure it is not from me he seeks his payment from.” She had seen the way Benny treated and acted around Dean, she thought it was hot, hell Dean and Benny were both hot. Krissy knew that Benny never acted on his feelings for Dean not because Dean was with Alastair but because Benny didn’t go with anyone under the age seventeen. Krissy couldn’t wait till Benny noticed her that way.

Dean ignored Krissy’s comment and turned his attention back to the message that had just come through. **_Sure I will give the kid a ride…tell her and Cas not to take long._** Dean looked up at Krissy. He knew Benny was avoiding answering what kind of payment he required. “He will meet you in the parking lot and he said for you and Cas not to take long…”

 

When the bell rang Krissy left Dean to go find Cas, so they could go meet Benny. Dean forced himself to his feet and headed out through the doors. He just started down the steps when an arm looped through his and started walking with him. Jo smiled at Dean when he looked at her. He was actually really glad to see her because he knew his stride was off due to the pain and was happy to be able to match Jo’s stride. Maybe it would go unnoticed by his friends. Jo didn’t seem to notice. When they reached the Impala, Jo released his arm and hopped up on the hood, folding her legs. Dean shook his head and opened the door throwing his bag inside. “Do not dent Baby…” Dean warned her. Jo just stuck her tongue out at him.

It wasn’t long before their friends started showing up in small groups. Gabe was holding hands with his longtime girlfriend Bela Talbot (she was very beautiful with long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and a British accent.) They both smiled at Jo and Dean, Jo returned the smile but Dean found it difficult. Then came Garth Fitzgerald IV (Mostly he just went by Garth and he was a dorky looking kid, lanky, but he was a good friend) who was chatting and laughing with Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler (they were joined at the hip, where one went the other went.)

As Dean watched his friends come towards them and he silently hoped that Sammy had been held after class for some reason, so he wouldn’t have to spend as much time over at Alastair’s, but then he remembered Alastair said to be there at three-fifteen and no later. Dean continued to watch their friends file into the parking lot. Charlie came walking across the pavement with Tessa, Ruby Crawford walking behind them, but when they reached the car she turned off in the other direction. Jo growled when she saw Ruby causing Dean to shake his head. With them was Benny, who had a smile on his face when he saw Dean and Jo.

Benny came over and leaned on the Impala beside Dean. “Why the sour face?” He asked Jo, noticing the look she was giving that Ruby girl.

“Because she is weird and I don’t like her,” Jo said watching Ruby disappear into the sea of bodies that covered the parking lot.

“She is but a girl and we are all a little weird.” Benny couldn’t help but smile, he found it amusing that Jo was calling her weird.

Jo growled and folded her arms across her chest; she did not find it amusing.

Charlie came over to Dean and put her arms around his waist, pressing herself to his side. She loved hugging him. “You okay?” She asked when she heard him groan quietly.

Dean nodded; even though that wasn’t the motion he wanted his head to make. He was sure that his torso was bruised now too from the way too tight of a hold Alastair had had him in earlier. “Where’s Sammy?” Dean asked her. She pointed towards the stairs. Sam was walking towards them with Cas, Anna, Krissy and Jessica. Sam was smiling stupidly at Jessica and had a faint blush on his cheeks. Dean couldn’t help but wonder what Jess had said to him. Dean let his eyes drift to Cas when he saw Anna wrap her arms around his waist and hug him tightly. He was jealous that Anna got to touch Cas so openly, he wished he could pull Cas into a hug like that. Dean was so lost in thought that he hadn’t realized Castiel was now standing in front of him and Charlie.

“Dean?” Cas waved a hand in front of Dean’s face.

Dean shook his head and blinked as he looked at Cas. He met eyes with him and Dean almost blurted out what Al had done just hours ago. Dean quickly bit his bottom lip hoping nothing had slipped. “Hmm?” He wasn’t sure if Cas had asked him something or if he had just said his name.

“I said I’ll see you at work.” Cas smiled at him.

Dean nodded and tried to smile but found it very difficult. He didn’t dare speak to Cas right now, not trusting that he would keep what Alastair had done, from escaping and that wouldn’t be good with all his friends still surrounding him. It would be a repeat, if not worse, than a little over a month ago. Dean didn’t want that. He let out a sigh and turned his attention back to Sammy, he was still talking with Jess. She had a hand rested on Sammy’s arm and was giggling. Sam must have sensed Dean’s gaze on him because he looked up and smiled. Dean didn’t return the smile. Sammy said a few more words to Jess, received a kiss and then Sam came over to Dean.

“Hi, Dean…” Sam smiled at him again but then frowned when Dean once again didn’t return the smile.

“Ready to go?” Dean asked, reluctantly. Sam nodded and turned to wave at Jess who was still talking to Anna. She waved back at Sam and blew him a kiss. Dean rolled his eyes. “See you at work,” Dean said to Cas and Krissy, who both nodded. “I’ll call you later,” Dean said to both Benny and Charlie, he gripped Benny’s shoulder and then kissed the top of Charlie’s head.

Charlie released Dean from her arms and then stood on her tip toes to kiss his forehead. “Text me if you get bored at work.” She teased. Charlie knew Ellen didn’t care if they used their phones as long as they weren’t in front of customers.

Dean sighed but nodded and then walked around to the side of the car and opened the door. He waved goodbye to all his friends and watched them climb into their respective cars. He slowly climbed in and tried to hold back any noises that threatened to escape his lips, at least this seat was way more comfortable than the seats in the school. His ass hurt like hell.

When he pulled the Impala up in front of their house Sam looked at him curiously.

“Are you not coming in before work?” Sam asked watching his brother closely.

“No Alastair wants me to come over before work.” Dean didn’t look at Sammy. “I’ll bring dinner home.” Dean knew that their dad wouldn’t be with it enough to cook and he wasn’t sure if Pastor Jim would be around and he himself didn’t like to cook after work. It was just easier to bring food home, plus the food tasted better than anything any of them could cook.

“Okay, I’ll see you after work then.” Sam grabbed his bag and opened the door. He didn’t say what he had wanted to say about Dean going over to Alastair’s.

“Do your homework,” Dean told Sam before he closed the door and received a stuck out tongue in response. Dean had to chuckle at that. He watched Sammy walk in through the front door and then headed towards Al’s house.

It was a ten-minute drive from his house to Alastair’s house. He pulled up in front of a large brick house with black columns lining the front, with decorative ivy climbing the walls. He pulled into the driveway behind Al’s shiny black Mustang. Dean glanced at the clock and let out a sigh, he had about five minutes to spare. He slowly climbed out of the car and made his way to the front door, he noticed that the garage door was open, meaning Al’s parents were both not home. Dean put his hand on the doorknob and pushed the door open.

The downstairs was completely quiet as Dean made a slow progress towards Alastair’s bedroom. When he reached the top of the stairs he flattened himself against the wall as Alastair’s youngest sister, Juniper came rushing towards him followed by their very large Great Dane puppy, Maximus, who head-butted Dean in the lower stomach when he stopped in front of him. Dean let out a groan.

“Max, leave Deano alone.” Juniper scolded the huge brute of a dog. “Sorry, he just loves doing that, especially to you.”

Dean looked down a Juniper, she was twelve years old and had the same blonde hair as Alastair and Lilith and the same blue eyes but she was sweet and kind to Dean. “It’s fine.” Dean gave her a half smile and watched her go down the stairs.

“Butthead is in his room, I am leaving for dance class. It was good to see you Deano.” She gave him a wave over her shoulder and then disappeared out the front door.

Dean let out a sigh and placed his hand on top of Max’s head. “Good boy.” He scratched behind his ears and then walked to Alastair’s bedroom door. The door was only open a crack when he reached it, but Max quickly pushed it open. Dean followed the dog in. Al was sitting at his desk looking at pictures that were probably from his vacation, but Dean couldn’t make any of them out from where he stood. Al must have sensed Dean because he snapped the laptop closed and got to his feet.

“I was wondering if you were going to show up or not. I guess my lesson worked. Come here.” Al pulled Dean towards him and started kissing his neck, harshly nipping at the skin.

Dean just stood still, wincing, he hurt too much to try to fight him off, which he really wanted to but knew if he tried to he would regret it. Dean felt sick to the core for not fighting him off but he just couldn’t bring himself to. Alastair led him towards the bed while pulling off Dean’s clothes. He undid Dean’s jeans and made him step out of them and then he pulled off Dean’s underwear, going down onto his knees as he did so. Alastair then placed a kiss on the inside of Dean’s thigh, causing Dean’s cock to harden slightly. It was only because Dean’s inner thighs were extremely sensitive. He silently cursed his own body. Al ran his tongue along the side of Dean’s cock and then stood back up again, quickly removing his own clothes. Dean was glad Alastair hadn’t spent much time down there because Dean was completely soft again as soon as the tongue had left his flesh.

Al stepped away from Dean and walked to the bedside table. He grabbed out a condom and the bottle of lube. He quickly made work of the foil wrapper and then slid the condom down the length of his fully erect penis. “Lay on the edge of the bed on your stomach.” Al wondered if Dean would fight him or if he was going to behave and make this easy on himself. “Don’t make me tell you twice.” Al watched Dean hesitate a moment longer and then he walked over to the bed and did what he was told. Al popped the cap of the lube and then squirted some along his length. He walked over to Dean with a smile plaster on his face. His bed was the perfect height for this. Al knew he should have prepped Dean but he found it time-consuming and he hated doing it. He didn’t even bother to the first time he had Dean, a little over a month ago. If he was being honest with himself he enjoyed it more when Dean was in pain. “Spread your legs…” Dean seemed to be ignoring him now. Al grabbed his legs and forced them apart, gripping the flesh tightly. He spread them maybe a little too far and Dean let out a whimper and gripped the comforter beneath him. “Are you sore, my little bitch?”

Dean shook his head. He had learned that Alastair was rougher with him if he admitted he was in pain. He braced himself the best he could as Alastair pressed the head of his (not so big but big enough) cock against his very tender entrance. The hard flesh pushed all the way inside Dean in one sharp movement and Dean buried his face against the bed muffling any sound that escaped him. He felt the tear escape the corner of his eyes and he buried his face more in the comforter.

“No one will ever fuck you like I do; your ass is mine, Dean.” Al thrust in a few times, snapping his hips harshly. “See I was nice and used a condom so you won’t have to clean up before work.” Al had kept his hips still as he spoke but then started pounding into his boy. He would slam into Dean like this all day long if he could.

Dean closed his eyes and tried to separate his mind from his body, it was the only way he made it through it the first time…

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Readers,
> 
> First of all, I just wanted to come on here and say that I think most of us, if not all would agree that 2016 was not a great year. For me, it was not a great year health-wise, but I don’t really want to go into that because no one wants to read about all my medical problems LOL. Anyways what I wanted to do this little not to you all since it is a new year and I am hoping the year will be better than the last, even if things don’t get better with my health.
> 
> I wanted to say that I am planning on updating all my multi-chaptered fics really soon, but I am going to try to be focusing on Love Amongst The Ruins, We Stitch These Wounds, and Bred To Kill Them All, only because they are the most asked about. None of my fics are completed I still have a lot to write on all of them and I plan to try to make time. I am busy with writing my novels also so that is an issue that I have ‘time’. I am going to try my best to get all the fics finished. I promise I won’t start any more multi-chaptered until all the ones I have out are complete!
> 
> So I hope that I have not lost you all but I understand if I did. I hope that you will be happy with the new chapters once they come out. Thanks again for your reads, comments, and kudos, they really do mean a lot to me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> XoXo  
> Ama

Chapter Word Count: 5,089

Chapter Warning: Mild to Strong Language, Rape, Underage Non-Con Sex, Hurt Dean, Mention of Violence and Abuse.

* * *

 

Chapter 5

_Little over a Month Ago…_

Dean closed his eyes as the lips pressed against his neck, sucking and nibbling lightly against the sensitive skin. He knew it was stupid to be here with him but he didn’t know what else to do. It wasn’t that Dean had forgiven him for what he tried or for the fact that he hit him, but Dean liked the way Alastair had treated him when they first started going out and he wondered where or if he could get that treatment back. Dean let out a moan, which quickly turned into a groan of pain. “Ouch…” Dean pushed at Alastair’s shoulders trying to push him always. He placed his hand on his shoulder where he had just been bitten. Dean knew that some people liked it kinky with all the pain is pleasure thing but he wasn’t into that.

“Oh don’t be a baby, it was a love bite,” Al grumbled and moved in to kiss Dean’s neck again.

Dean pushed Alastair back. They were down to just wearing their jean’s, shirts were thrown on the floor, forgotten a while ago, but Dean was starting to feel uncomfortable. “I am not being a baby that hurt,” Dean said narrowing his eyes at the man above him.

Alastair lunged and bit Dean harder this time, causing the younger teen to yelp out and push him away again. Al chuckled and did it again. This was fun.

“Fuck…stop that, get off me, NOW!” Dean growled, it was so not funny and it hurt really badly. He pushed at Alastair’s shoulders, managing to move the older teen away but it didn’t last long. He was back on top of Dean this time all playfulness that had been there from Alastair’s end was now gone, he was pissed. He pinned both of Dean’s wrists down to the bed above his head and started working on Dean’s jeans. “NO…what are you doing?” Dean growled out. “You said you wouldn’t try that again…” Dean started squirming, trying to buck Alastair off of him.

Al let out a growl of his own and reached up and punched Dean in the throat, successfully cutting off his ability to talk or make any real noise. “I lied to you, you little piece of shit. It was all an act to get your worthless ass to come crawling back to me. It worked, you fell for it. Now I am going to finish what I started.” Dean didn’t respond other than with a coughing fit. Al discarded Dean’s jeans and underwear onto the floor. This was the first time he had seen Dean without any clothes on. “What a beautiful virgin body you have. I am going to mess you up, you know?” He smirked at Dean and then got to work on his own clothes. “You are my little bitch now Dean, just remember that and if you fight me, I will hurt you…bad…enough so you won’t walk out of this room.” Al let out a chuckle as Dean groaned and struggled against him. “And then I just might have to retaliate by paying your precious Sammy a visit, which would be the cherry on top.”

Dean stopped struggling completely, he would have screamed if he could have. No way was he going to let this monster anywhere near Sammy like that. He felt the tears slip down his cheeks and he turned his head away from the monster above him, he didn’t want to look at him. 

 

_Present Day…_

Dean’s eyes snapped open when he felt Alastair bite down on his shoulder and let out an animalistic growl of passion. Dean just felt sick. He just wanted this to end. He closed his eyes and tried once again to separate himself from what was happening…

_Five Days Ago…_

 

 “Hey handsome why do you stay with him? You seem so happy with him gone.” Charlie asked as she flipped through the magazine that she had in front of her on the bed. She was in Dean’s room just like she was every night since she could remember.

“Char, you really calling this happy?” Dean pointed to himself with the hand he had two sodas in. Charlie frowned at him. “And I do want to break up with him but I don’t know how. I mean you know how he is. You saw how bad it was when I just got into with him about not wanting to stop hanging out with Cas.” Dean climbed on the bed beside Charlie, setting the bag of chips down between them and handing her a bottle of root beer.

“I do know how he is, but he makes you miserable.” Charlie did know how he was, she had seen the proof of it and it still made her sick that Dean didn’t turn the rat bastard in. She grabbed the chip out of Dean’s hand and popped it into her own mouth. “I mean it’s not like you two are getting hot and heavy or anything.” Charlie eyed Dean closely. Dean had never mentioned having sex with Alastair but Charlie wasn’t sure if Dean would tell her, had something happened.

“Yes, he does make me miserable, but I am miserable anyways what’s a little more and…” Dean let his words trail off.

“Shut Up! You have had sex with him?” Charlie couldn’t believe it, in fact, she was a little pissed at Dean, how could he let someone like that touch him someplace like that.

“Charlie…if my dad hears you he will kill me.” Dean hissed at her, it was true if John Winchester found out Dean was having sex with a guy he would kill him.

Charlie covered her mouth not realizing how loud she had gotten. “Does your dad even care about those things anymore? I mean, it’s not like he is really with it most days.” Charlie wasn’t trying to be mean, she was just asking.

“Yes despite everything he still does.” Dean let out a sigh and took a drink of his root beer. He knew his dad still cared, he just was messed up right now. They were all messed up right now.

Charlie let out a sigh and decided to change the subject slightly. “You know a certain trench coat wearing blue-eyed boy would make you very happy,” Charlie smirked at Dean.

Dean felt himself blush and then he threw a chip at her, laughing as it went down the front of her shirt.

“Hey!” Charlie pouted. “You put it there you get it out.” She smirked at him again.

“Eww…no. You just want me to feel you up!” Dean pushed her with his bare foot causing her to giggle. “That would be like feeling up my sister…” Dean made a gagging noise.

“No it would be like feeling up yourself and you do that all the time…” Charlie let out a laugh when Dean stuck his tongue out at her. “Hey, you can’t blame a girl for trying to get those sexy hands on her goodies.” Charlie wiggled her eyebrows at him and then grabbed his foot, smiling at him. His green eyes widened slightly. She started tickling his foot, using her nails lightly for added effect.

Dean threw himself backward on the bed and squirmed trying to pull his foot away from her nimble fingers. The bruise on his lower back was almost gone so it wasn’t bothering him anymore, thankfully. “Uncle…” Dean shouted and Charlie let go of his foot. They fell into comfortable silence as Charlie flipped a few pages in the magazine.

“But seriously honey, you really should break up with him.” Charlie popped another chip into her mouth as she looked up at her best friend. His body was stretched out on the bed and he looked completely relaxed, something she hadn’t seen in a long time.

“I know I should I just don’t know how!” Dean let out a frustrated growl and then sat back up; all he could think about was him coming after Sammy.

“We’ll think of something then…” Charlie nodded and then smiled when she found a quiz for them to take…

_Present Day…_

 

Dean opened his eyes when he felt the body above him tense and then trembled. He finished with a shout and then rested his torso against Dean’s back. He remained there for a few minutes and then pulled out of Dean very slowly; Dean knew he was savoring the slow drag. Dean slid his legs closed but remained in the same position. It wasn’t until Alastair disappeared into the bathroom that Dean slowly pushed himself off the bed, into a standing position. He grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and quickly wiped off the excess lube, which was tinged slightly with blood, Dean knew it was from earlier. He picked up his clothes and started sliding them on, Max was lying in the doorway watching him, tail wiggling. Dean slid the clothes on and then motioned for Max to come to him, which he gladly did and gladly let Dean lean some of his weight on him. Max pressed his head into Dean’s lower stomach again. “I’ve got to go to work,” Dean said loud enough so Al would hear him.

Al came out of the bathroom with a pair of sweatpants on. He came over and pressed a hard kiss to Dean’s lips. He nipped at Dean’s bottom lip as he pulled away. “I had fun…thanks for playing along.” He reached around and grabbed Dean’s ass, causing him to flinch. He kissed his neck and then walked away back into the bathroom. “Oh, you need to come over after work.”

Dean didn’t respond to him. He didn’t want too. “Goodbye Max…” He kissed the top of the dogs head and then ran a hand down his sleek fur as he walked to the door. Dean reached the hallway when Alastair stepped out of the bathroom causing him to look back.

“Take the stupid dog with you,” Al said glowering at the dog following Dean’s heels.

“What?” Dean asked thinking he had heard him wrong.

“Take the stupid mutt home with you. He is yours now.” Al said watching Dean and the dog.

“Why?”

“Because no one here likes him and mom was just going to take him to the pound. He seems attached to you, so take him home.” Al said watching Dean as he ran a hand over the dogs head.

“Won’t Juni object to that?” Dean had thought the girl was close to the pup and Max was just that a pup, he was only four months old and was already a giant, already seventy-seven pounds.

Al shook his head. “Stop in the kitchen on your way out, all of his things are in there, papers that are signed (meaning they couldn’t take him back once he was gone) food, dishes, all that stuff.”

“Okay…” Dean was a little shocked but he was happy. He loved the pup and knew Sammy would love him too. Maybe Max would be helpful for his dad too, bring him back to the land of the living. Dean let out a sigh and closed his eyes as Max lapped his hand and leaned against his legs.  

 

_Two Months Ago…_

 

Dean smiled up at Al as they sat cuddled on the couch together watching a movie; they were watching _The Outlaw Josey Wales._ Dean loved Clint Eastwood movies, a love he shared with his dad, a love Alastair said he shared too. It had been a rough last few months and Al was making it easier for him. Dean felt wanted and felt strangely happy, despite what had happened, despite all that he had lost. Dean glanced over at the other couch; Lilith and Juniper were sitting there almost asleep. The four of them were home alone but Al’s parents were due to be home any minute now. Dean sat up and stretched the movie was almost over and he should probably be heading home, to check on Sammy and his dad. “I had fun,” Dean whispered to Al when he sat up and started kissing Dean’s neck.

“Eww…get a room…” Juniper said sitting up completely but smiling at Dean, he was pretty sure that she had a crush on him.

“Go get ready for bed, Juni…” Lilith said sitting up, her eyes narrowed at the two boys sitting across from her.

Dean was just getting ready to leave when Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair came in through the door. Al had Dean pulled in for a kiss when the door opened. Dean felt the blush come onto his cheeks when Al’s parents smiled at them. Al was their pride and joy and they didn’t seem to care that he was dating Dean, which made Dean hopeful that when the time came that he could tell his own dad about dating Al, that he would accept it. “It was nice seeing you again Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair…” Dean gave them a smile and went to grab his coat.

“Please won’t you stay longer Dean, we have something to show you, kids.” Mrs. Sinclair said returning the smile.

“I really should be getting home,” Dean said apologetically.

“It will only be a few minutes.” Mr. Sinclair said placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezing.

Dean smiled at him and nodded. Mr. Sinclair was the brother of Lucifer, so Dean was really surprised they got along. They were totally different. Dean leaned against Al’s side when he wrapped his arm around him. “Okay, I can stay a little longer.”

“Great…kids, come see what mommy and daddy brought home for you.” Mrs. Sinclair yelled to her girls. They came rushing into the hallway and watched as Mr. Sinclair led a stumbling long-legged puppy into them. Juniper squealed and the pup retreated from her. It acted the same way towards Lilith and Al both. But when Dean held his hand down to him he came right over and lapped his hand, leaning heavy against Dean’s legs. Dean couldn’t help but let out a chuckle and he shrugged at the people now staring at him.

_Present Day…_

 

Dean snapped his eyes open when he realized that Alastair was watching him. Dean glanced over at him and then back down at Max, the pup would love coming home with him. “I’ll take good care of him,” Dean promised, even though he knew that Alastair didn’t care.

Al shrugged his shoulders. “He likes you more anyways. He has liked you from the first night he saw you and he wants to leave with you every time you are here.” He narrowed his eyes at the dog; he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous that the dog would now be able to spend twenty-four hours with Dean now.  “I will see you tonight at eight-forty.” Al walked into the bathroom again this time closing the door behind him, indicating the conversation was over.

Dean tried to ignore the command Alastair had just given him. “You want to come home with me, Max?” Dean whispered to the dog as he headed back out the bedroom door. The pup was wagging from one end to the other. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Dean made slow progress down the stairs, Max staying right by his side. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Dean turned into the hallway and then into the kitchen. Just like Alastair had said, everything was there. Dean hooked the leash onto Max’s collar and he started wagging more. “Let’s go home.”

Dean felt like his insides were on fire as he made his way outside towards the Impala. If he didn’t have to go to work he would climb in the Impala and sleep off the pain that was rushing through him with every step he took. Tonight was not going to be fun. He would have to text Cas and tell him he was going to be a couple minutes late because he had to take Max back to the house first. Dean opened the passenger side door and let Max jump in, rolling the window down slightly. He put the stuff on the floor and then closed the door. Max sat in the seat waiting for Dean to get in. Dean climbed in slowly and gently lowered himself onto the seat, letting out a hiss, causing Max to lap at the side of his face. He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and scrolled through the contacts until he found Cas’, he opened a new text message and then started the car. **_Hey, Blue, I will be a few minutes late, let Ellen know for me?_** He didn’t have to wait long for a response.

**_Boo!_ ** **_L_ ** **_It’s slow right now, I am sure it will be fine. I will tell Ellen for you. Are you okay?_ **

Dean smiled after reading the message. He could just picture the worried expression on Cas’ face, those blue eyes narrowing trying to read Dean’s eyes. Cas did it all the time. **_Thanks…_** Dean stilled his fingers over the keys, he wanted to say that he was far from okay but he wouldn’t say anything like that over a text. **_I am as okay as I can be…_** He finished typing and hit send. Dean backed the car out of the driveway and drove the ten minutes back to his own house, The Winchester House was plain compared to The Sinclair House but Dean liked it, he grew up here, it would always be a good place for him. He pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. Dean glanced down at the phone.

 ** _Okay,_** ** _I will see you soon!_** Cas had added a lot of emoticons to the end of the message.

Dean had to chuckle. He climbed out of the car and collected Max, his school bag, and the other things and led the way to the house, stopping to let Max go pee. He and Sam had talked about getting a dog and he knew Sammy would be thrilled. Luckily their dad didn’t care what pets they had as long as they had no more than four. It had been a rule set by both their parents, the day Sammy had brought home a stray and named him Stark. Dean opened the door and smiled when Max started sniffing everything in sight. Dean led him into the living room to see if his dad was still there on the couch but he wasn’t there. Dean let out a sigh and then headed back to the bottom of the stairs. “Hey, Sammy…” Dean called from the bottom of the stairs, not waiting to climb them. It didn’t take long for Sam to come rushing down the stairs an extremely panicked look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked taking a hold of Dean’s face, making Dean look at him. He couldn’t see anything visibly wrong with his brother.  

Dean smiled. “I brought us home something.” He knew Sammy hadn’t noticed Max yet. He gently pulled Max over and smiled when Sammy looked down.

“A dog? How did you get it?” Sam crouched down and started petting Max, who started kissing Sam all over.

“His name is Maximus, Alastair gave him to me. They were going to get rid of him.” Dean motioned to all the stuff sitting on the floor. “So he’s ours now.”

“He’s awesome!” Sam stood up and pulled Dean into a hug. He felt Dean tense for a moment but then Dean wrapped his arms around him. Sam started laughing when Max pushed his way between them so he was now in the middle of the hug. “Thank you, Dean, he is amazing!” Sam laughed again when Max continued the lick fest over his and Dean’s faces.

Dean let out a chuckle and stepped away from the two of them. “I have to go Sammy, but I’m sure you can handle him while I’m at work.” Dean couldn’t help but smile at the two.

Sam nodded. “We will be fine…” He laughed again when Max flopped onto his side on the floor, exposing his belly. “I’ll see you later.”

Dean tossed the leash on top of Sam and then headed back out the door. He couldn’t help but wonder where his dad was. He let out a sigh and climbed back in the car. It was another fifteen-minute drive to the Road House. He would only be a few minutes late.

When he pulled into the back parking lot, where all the employees parked, he noticed nineteen years old, Balthazar Angelov, standing by the back door smoking a cigarette with a smirk on his face. Dean didn’t know he was on as cook tonight, Dean watched as he put it out his eyes narrowing at Dean as he climbed out of the car.

“You look like shit,” Balthazar commented as he raked his eyes over Dean’s body. When Dean got closer he opened the door for him and let him go in first. “Someone was rough with you.” He noticed the way Dean was walking. “Was it that little fuck that calls himself your boyfriend?”

 Dean just shook his head it didn’t want to talk about it. Not at work. Not at all. Dean was shocked though that Balthazar knew something was wrong, none of his friends had really noticed, but maybe his walk was worst now than it was earlier, it was more evident. “I didn’t think you were working tonight?” Dean said trying to hide how worried he was that everyone would be able to tell something had happened.

Balthazar let out a low growl. Dean was sixteen; he shouldn’t have to deal with that. “I wasn’t supposed to work, but Ellen hired another cook, to take some of the shifts and I am here to help train him.” Balthazar watched Dean put his stuff into his locker and then slide his green button up work shirt on, quickly tucking it in. He came over to Dean and put a hand on his lower back. “How bad are you hurt?” Dean shook his head at him but refused to look at him. “If that shit comes here tonight I may be tempted to take my filleting knife to him…”

“And I may be tempted to not stop you.” Dean murmured. He tied the waist apron on and gave Balthazar a small smile. “Who’s the newbie?” He walked over to the computer and clocked in grateful he wasn’t too late.

“His name is Ferguson Crowley,” Balthazar told Dean, watching the younger teen closely. Every step he took looked like it caused him pain.

“Good luck.” Dean followed Balthazar into the kitchen and then out through the swinging doors. “Sorry, I’m late Ellen,” Dean said to the woman that was putting the pies and various other desserts on display in the case.

“Oh honey, it's okay. Cas told me you would be a few minutes late.” Ellen Harvelle said as she slid the last pie into place. She straightened up and looked at Dean. “Are you feeling okay?” He looked paler than normal. She came over and placed a hand on his forehead, and then pulled him into a hug.  

“I’ve felt better,” Dean admitted. He turned to see Cas smiling at him from across the dining hall, where he was waiting on a group of elderly ladies.

“Why don’t you work the register today?” Ellen smiled sweetly and handed him the key to the register. She trusted Dean.

“Thanks, Ellen.” Dean was grateful. He noticed Krissy on the other side of the dining hall and gave her a small wave. She was waiting on three men dressed in suits and ties. Dean took up position beside the register and started wiping off the laminated menus that had been washed. He put them back away and let out a sigh. Monday was usually their slowest day and it looked like this Monday wasn’t going to be any different. The only other job he had was to answer the phones for takeout orders and deal with walk-in takeout orders.

Dean was stacking the cups on the back counter when the group of elderly ladies got up to leave. He rang in their slip and waved them off as they walked out through the door. The group of men left about five minutes after the old ladies had. Dean answered his first phone call about twenty minutes into his shift; it was going to be a slow night. The person ordered three large onion rings and three large milkshakes, one strawberry, one peanut butter and one black raspberry. Dean wrote the order down on the pad that sat in front of him and felt his own stomach growl at the thought of eating onion rings; they were made by hand and were delicious. “Bal I need three large o-rings to go…” Dean told Balthazar, who smiled at him. He noticed the short, looked to be in his late teens, early twenties, a man standing beside Balthazar watching everything he was doing. “You must be Ferguson…welcome to the crew,” Dean said trying to be nice.

“You can call me Crowley.” He said with a British accent and a smile directed at Dean.

Dean nodded and turned his attention back to what he was supposed to do.

“Hey, you…” Castiel said stepping up beside Dean.

“Hey…” Dean walked over to the milkshake machine and started on the milkshakes. When he was done making them he placed them in the mini-cooler until the people came to pay for them. “How’s it going?” Dean asked when he realized that Cas was still standing there watching him.

“Good, it’s a little slow but that’s okay.” Cas absentmindedly started wiping down the counter even though it was already clean. “How are you?”

“I feel like shit actually…” Dean admitted quietly. He could tell Cas was watching him closely so he decided to keep still, remembering what Balthazar had said. Dean shifted his weight on his feet.

“I’m sorry.” Cas didn’t like that Dean wasn’t feeling well. He noticed he looked in more pain now than he had earlier when he had seen him. “You want to talk about it?” Castiel wasn’t sure if Dean would talk to him about anything, Dean didn’t share that much, but Cas would listen if he did.

Dean did actually want to talk about it, for a change, but he didn’t want to talk to about everything while they were at work. “Do you remember me asking earlier if you wanted to come over and hang out sometime?” He glanced over at Cas who gave him a ‘well duh’ face and Dean had to smile. “Well do you feel like cashing that in tonight?”

Castiel couldn’t help but smile. He could sense that Dean was worried, maybe even a little scared about something but he tried to keep the smile on his face. “That depends on, is it one time cashing in?” Cas really hoped it wasn’t a one-time offer. Dean shook his head at Cas and Cas’ smile widened. “Okay, I would love to cash that in tonight then.” He watched Dean smile again showing off his dimples, he seemed relieved. “Charlie hasn’t come up with a way for you to leave Alastair yet?” He asked curiously, Charlie was a devious little minx when she wanted to be, so Cas was surprised she had not come up with a plan for her best friend yet.

Dean quirked his eyebrow up at Cas, he didn’t know Cas knew about him wanting to leave Alastair. Charlie must have talked to him about it. “She said she would think of something, but I don’t know…it will be hard to leave him, even with a good plan.” Dean had no idea how he would go about leaving Alastair, the blond had his claws in deep and Dean knew it was going to end badly. He knew he could tell everyone what Alastair has been doing to him but then it would be his word against Alastair. Dean Winchester, local mechanic’s son, with poor grades and a messed up family, was nobody compared to Alastair Sinclair, All-Star quarterback, captain of the football team, the pride and joy of his family. Dean glanced at Cas, he was still watching Dean closely with his head tilted to the side, he kind of looked like a puppy and Dean couldn’t help but smile. He knew Cas would believe him when he talked to him tonight. “Can we talk about this later, though?” He asked hoping Cas wouldn’t mind.

Cas smiled and nodded his head. “Of course, I am always here for you Dean.”

“Thanks…I know you are Cas.” Dean said and then turned his attention to Balthazar who was looking at him and Cas through the opening that looked into the kitchen.

“Your orders up, Cas,”  Balthazar said to Cas.

Just as Cas collected his plates and loaded them onto the tray, the front door rung as it swung open, letting them know that people were coming in. “My o-rings up?” Dean asked Balthazar, who gave him a smile and slid the order onto the small counter top. “Thanks…” Dean slid the three boxes of onion rings into a bag and headed to the register. “Three large onion rings and three large shakes?” He asked the middle-aged man standing at the counter. The man nodded at him with a smile and Dean returned it and then retrieved the milkshakes.

Dean quickly rung in the order and then gave the man another smile. “That will be thirteen dollars and sixty-five cents please.” The guy handed Dean a twenty dollar bill. Dean punched the keys and the cash drawer slid out. He deposited the bill and then grabbed the correct change. “Six dollars and thirty-five cents is your change and enjoy your food.” Dean gave the guy another one of his big smiles and watched him stuff the change into the tip bucket. He heard a chuckle come from behind him and turned to find Krissy stacking cups and waiting for her food. “What?”

“That smile of yours will get you anything you want in this world, you should smile more,” Krissy smirked at him, those dimples were great.

Dean chuckled. “If only that were true…and I smile…” He had heard that before from people but he didn’t believe them. Krissy just chuckled again and shook her head.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic is not beta'd all mistakes remain my own! Thanks for the read, feel free to leave comments and kudos. I like hearing from my readers.


End file.
